Phantasy Star Portable 2: Guardian Prodigy
by Pnoykid
Summary: Being rewritten...again. Sorry for those who were looking forward to this but I hit the big block again, just like Wings on a Guardian. If you guys are wondering why well...I have a bit of an inferiority complex but rest assured this will be the last rewrite session cause it's either that or I stop this entire project completely. Rewritten as Frozen Resolve
1. Universe 1: Part 1- The Young Freelancer

**Author's note: Here is the rewrite of Wings of a Guardian. Sorry for the delay, School hit me pretty hard since we are rushing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Young Freelancer**

My name is Mikey Noran Sylver, 17 years old and currently a freelance mercenary which is a dangerous job for someone young but worry not for this isn't my first. I used to be a «Guardian» when the Remnant-SEED incident occurred. I was 13 when I was found in Parum by a group of «Guardians» and taken to their HQ for my suspected involvement in some case I didn't even know. I tried to escape because of fear and that's when I encountered a well respected «Guardian» by the name of Laia Martinez equipped with her spear while I held a saber I took from one of the staff. We fought and it was a completely one-sided victory in her favor but she saw something and asked Headmaster Nav to recruit me which the old «CAST» allowed. Laia trained me for 7 months and those months were the most excruciating months in my life, I wasn't even given a break on my birthday. I earned the not so modest title «Guardian Prodigy» for both being the youngest «Guardian» and surviving the hell known as Laia's training regime. On the day of my graduation I met my new partner, a peculiar «CAST» named Vivienne. She wore a white and pink dress with her blue hair adorned with bunny ears of the same color scheme. She was peculiar because of her heavy curiousity about emotions or more specifically, the heart. We worked for about 2 months until our enemy; the «Illuminus» agent Helga took her when we found out Viv was just a «Copy-CAST». I was distraught but when Vivienne secretly hacked a Lou unit I managed to find her location and together we got her body back from Helga. Helga was using something called the 'Eye of Rykros' to revive the Seed and she somehow summoned the ultimate seed-form, Dark Falz. With only me, Lou, and Vivienne it was a hard fight but after a long battle we finally defeated Dark Falz as well as the Eye of Rykros. After our first 2 months as «Guardians» things went by smoothly for the rest of our careers until Vivienne decided to retire, saying that she wanted to spread what she had learned. I decided to end my career a few weeks later giving them the reason that I wanted to meet more colorful people. Then I became a mercenary as a means of both meeting more people and earning money which leads to where I am now, a newly found relic site dubbed the Seabed Relic Site.

A young man stood clad in a plain red vest with a lighter red checkered polo shirt underneath contrasting with his jet black hair and dark blue pants which held little dust giving off the impression that he had been walking around. His brown eyes scanned the crowd as if he was looking for someone until his eyes landed on a familiar «Newman » with brown hair walking towards him.

"There you are" The newman exclaimed as he walked over towards the young man. He looked to be older than him, he wore a white cloak with blue designs on this chest, shoulder, and blue trims on the wrist (Formalwear costume in the game). He towered over the young man at around a foot but he didn't seem intimidated.

"What is it sir?" The young man asked as he looked at the tall newman. His voice didn't hold any fear, in fact if one listens close enough they would notice it held excitement.

"Sorry for forcing you out here Mikey. I know you haven't done anything extensive for the past few months" A different voice called out from behind the newman. A girl older than Mikey with short brown hair popped out from behind the adult, she wore clothes similar to the older man except it was violet with black trims. Mikey couldn't help but smile a little. It was true that he hasn't done anything major for the past 6 months, all the jobs I got were either security or searching missions.

"It's no problem Pearl, your dad knows how to pay me anyway" Mikey answered jokingly but they both knew it was true. The older newman coughed loudly, successfully getting the young mercenary's attention.

"This is what yo.." The newman was cut off when his «Visiphone» started ringing, drawing it out he pushed a button and a holographic screen appeared from the device. After a few minutes of talking with the unknown person on the visiphone he closed the device and let out a sigh.

"Change of plans, you will be going in solo and take as much relics as you can. I just got called in for a few issues so you won't be going in like planned and make sure to get a lot" The newman briefed the mercenary. The original plan was to have a scout party of three with Mikey as the leader and two security officers from the company but because of a sudden call they had to leave.

"This just got more dangerous you know" Mikey stated as he raised his brow.

"I will raise your reward by 25%" The boss bargained, he knew he wouldn't do it if it was more dangerous than told.

"35%"

"Fine"

"Unless an emergency occurs consider it done" The mercenary states while walking off leaving the two newmans.

He continued to observe the crowd, he just said that he would do it but he didn't say when he would. He smirked at his mischievous thought.

"Look at all these people" Mikey turned to the voice to be greeted by a black «Cast», his body was almost all black except for the occasional different hues of brown. His visor was shaped into a V with 2 lights representing his eyes.

"You seem like a mercenary yourself, what company?" The cast asked.

"None" Mikey answered nonchalantly causing the cast to do a low whistle.

"Freelance at such a young age? I am impressed" The cast complimented before turning his head towards the ever moving crowd.

"Of course this place is bound to draw out the best" he continued as he held his gaze on the crowd.

"The best gather where there is something new… because the old has become dull to their abilities" The young mercenary quoted as he put his hands in his pockets. This was one of the things he got from his mentor, Laia.

"You got that from a ship sticker?" The cast chuckled followed by the human.

"Can we just go home already!?" A voice interrupted the two's conversation as they turned towards the source. A blonde girl with a ponytail was arguing with a tall man (who needed to learn how to trim his hair, according to Mikey) wearing a pink cloak with a light blue insignia at the back. The girl wore a pink jacket with a yellow tie, underneath you could see a brown shirt which complements the skirt she wore which held the same color and pink boots that reached all the way to her knees.

"This isn't a place for children and I wager she's no mercenary" The cast stated while Mikey couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is it?" The cast asked after hearing the human's chuckle.

"You're saying that this isn't a place for children even though we look like we're in the same age bracket." Mikey explained also causing the cast to laugh along. This was one of the perks of being a mercenary; you get to make good friends with others who share the same profession.

"This is a relic site! A relic site do you hear me? Come on you can't make me stay here" she continued to whine.

_"Someone can't afford a babysitter?"_ Mikey thought amusingly but what he heard next definitely threw him off.

"Feh. Remind me why I pay you" The man answered causing the girl to stop.

"_An employee? Who in the right mind would bring a fragile loo..."_ His thought was cut short as he remembered a certain someone who was in the same situation.

"Look it's safe here, I'll find you some work to do so stay put" The man said before walking off, the girl wanted to follow him but stopped after a few steps.

"Kinda reminds me of me when I trained with Laia" Mikey mumbled softly as he kept his gaze on the girl but the mumble was loud enough for the black cast to hear.

"Wait how ol…"

Their conversation was cut short however as the whole relic site suddenly shook then a painful sensation surged through Mikey's head causing him to fall on his knees and grab his head. He heard shouts but the messages it contained didn't register in his brain while resisting the urge to scream in pain as he continued to clutch his head as if it would make it better. Then it suddenly disappeared as quickly as it came. He looked around and saw that people were already running towards the closing doors causing him to immediately stand up and run towards the only safe chance of escape. As he was running he glanced over something pink, looking back he saw that it was Lady Whiner. Mikey had a tendency to do stuff when in sight of a maiden in distress which he developed in his noble days as a young Guardian.

_"Just run for the exit!"_ A female voice shouted in Mikey's mind but he paid no heed as he spun on his heel and ran towards the girl who was still clutching her head. Reaching her, he immediately grabbed her arm.

"Come on! The doors are closing!" Mikey shouted as he pulled her arm and lead her to the door.

"Wai..wha?" The girl was still recovering from her migraine but when she grasped the situation she started to run on her own. Mikey abruptly stopped running and allowed the girl to run for the door.

"No use…" Mikey panted as he gave up, he knew they weren't going to make it as the doors continued to close and he was proven right as the door closed before the girl could go through. She hopelessly banged on the door.

"Open up! I know you can hear me!" She shouted as she continued to hit the door with her fist.

_"Why did you help her!? You would have escaped if you just continued to run!"_ The voice inside Mikey's head angrily scolded him.

_"What do you suggest I do? Let her die knowing that I could have helped her? You know I can never let someone to die"_ Mikey thought back. The girl continued slamming her fists against the door as if it would solve her problem but the only thing it accomplished was irritating him.

"Stop it, the noise is giving me a headache" The young mercenary scolded while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How could you be so calm when we are trapped in a relic site that could possibly kill us?" The girl argued loudly further irritating the young man before sighing in an attempt to lower her growing anger. Mikey was trained to keep a cool head when in extremes which was something he could do but he was still working on his temper.

"No one is in control of that door" He explained, ignoring her question as he walked towards the metallic double doors and lightly tapped it with his knuckles to test its sturdiness.

"With this kind of metal, not even an SUV-Weapon can breach this monster" He deduced loudly while inspecting it. The door had 2 symmetrical lights which gave off a red light with the crack in middle acting as the border. Mikey turned around and started walking deeper into the room until a voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going!?" The girl shouted.

"Further in since waiting for rescue is a death wish for patrolling straterias" He stated almost nonchalantly as he drew out a pair of black fingerless gloves and wore it. These gloves held the receiver for his «Action Pallet» allowing him to draw out items from his photon storage.

"Are you crazy!? Who knows what could be down there" She argued.

"Each relic site has two exits for our ancestors, the Ancients, wanted a way out if they were being pursuit" Mikey recited almost mechanically. He had run across a lot of relic sites in both of his careers and there were always a 2 ways in and out albeit dangerous.

"I should have taken Chelsea's advice" She muttered softly but loud enough for Mikey to hear it. He wanted to question it but decided against it thinking that it would have been rude.

"By the way…" The girl started nervously before bowing.

"Th…thank you for…Um… trying to save me even though I put you in this mess" She said in shy gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet, we're still not safe" Mikey replied without even turning around, he currently had a holographic screen in front of his eyes. He was double checking his equipment for the escape.

"What equipment do you have?" Mikey asked before closing the screen, satisfied with his current loadout. The girl fidgeted around for a second before nervously answering.

"A saber, a handgun, and my staff"

"Good, how about a «Shield-weave »?" He asked further.

"My «Shield-weave» was malfunctioning so I didn't bring it since it made me feel uncomfortable" She explained nervously wondering how the guy would react. Mikey barely reacted knowing full well what low-grade «Shield-weaves» felt like when it malfunctioned.

_"I don't have an extra, I could give her mine and hope to pick up another but if I don't find another I would have to focus on dodging and blocking and I won't be able to use that"_ He contemplated before giving out a sigh. It was a dangerous thought but he knew that he had a better chance of surviving than her.

"Here" Mikey said before plucking rectangular chip on his belt. Thin polygons of «A-photons» seem to shatter around his body as he handed it to the girl.

"I can take a few hits and I seriously doubt you can"

"Are you sure?" the girl asked, unsure if she should take the «Shield-weave»

"I am more experienced anyway" Mikey assured her as she hesitantly took the item from his hands and attached it to her clothes causing polygons of «A-photons» to gather, forming a thin layer around her petite body. Looking around he finally noticed that they were the only ones trapped the girl seemed to notice this too and said.

"Looks like we're in this together, whether we like it or not" she stated as she held out her hand. Mikey couldn't help but let out a small smile

"Yeah, so let's make the most of it" Mikey replied as they shook hands. The girl seemed to notice something.

"I don't think I've caught your name" She asked.

"Mikey, Mikey Sylver" He answered

"Never would have guessed, I am Emilia Percival" She replied back with a small smile.

"Alright asses your equipment and after you're done we're heading out" Mikey commanded as white photons started to envelope his hands. After dispersing it revealed a long blue barreled handgun with a revolver cartridge just above the trigger and handle called «B'duki Boa». His right hand held a black and silver handle, it was a dagger on the off state called «Dark Straal».

"I am done" Emilia said as she held a mass produced G.R.M saber and handgun.

"We're heading out" Mikey said as they headed deeper into the relic site, ready for the obstacles that will undoubtedly be in their way.

* * *

Damn…. I guess I really am rusty if I wasn't able to save her. Oh right you guys don't know what happened, well to put it simply…

**I Died**


	2. Universe 1: Part 2- Fight through

**Damn its been a while... sorry for those who waited but school had become very hectic to the point that I barely had enough time for myself. Although I did post a one-shot but that was only to get my lost muse back. This is gonna be my last week in school so I SHOULD be able to finish at least universe 1 this summer... I hope**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The duo was currently standing in front of another blast door. They were just about to leave the room they came from when Mikey suddenly pulled Emilia to the side.

"What is it?" Emilia asked but Mikey just shushed her. Peeking towards the doorway he saw a green scaled creature whose face resembled a shark with 6 eyes with legs and bladed arms. It was currently standing in front of the doorway like it was guarding it.

"Evil shark… seems to be guarding the door" Mikey whispered. He had encountered a few of these altered beasts in the past but it had been 6 months. Deciding not to prolong their escape he raised his handgun.

_"Your best bet is to kill this thing off as fast as you can, I don't want you getting hurt"_ A commanding yet concerned voice whispered in his head. Mikey mentally nodded before peeking out again, this time along with his handgun. He carefully took aim, adjusting his handgun.

***Pew***

The familiar sound of a photon gun shooting reverberated in the room. The beast didn't even have a chance to let out a sound as it fell down with a smoking hole right above the middle of its eyes.

"Nice shot" Emilia whispered, impressed by the mercenary's marksmanship to which Mikey just smirked. Mikey always focused on one-handed weapons since it gave him viable combinations for different situations and the handgun was definitely one of his favorite weapons. Walking out of their cover, Mikey immediately spotted supply crates in the room. Walking up to them he activated his dagger allowing a stream of yellow photons to release from the handle then solidifying and forming a blade. He raised his weapon up and struck the box causing it to shatter like glass. Finding nothing useful he sighed.

"Always made me wonder why some manufacturers put stuff in these incredibly fragile containers" Mikey thought aloud. He turned around and tried to open the door via terminal but it just let out a beep.

"Locked" Mikey cursed before he raised his dagger and was going to strike the terminal to 'hack' it.

"Wait!" Emilia exclaimed causing him to stop, he looked at Emilia and saw that she had hidden her saber.

"Let me take a look at it" She suggested to which Mikey agreed. A holographic screen appeared in front of her eyes and another at the terminal to which her fingers were skillfully dancing over then after a few seconds the light on the door went from red to green before opening on its own.

"Better than my idea" Mikey shrugged, he never was the best with hacking since he's more of a hands-on person.

"Leave the terminals to me, don't want us to get trapped with your method" Emilia joked causing Mikey to roll his eyes before going through the doorway. There were two ways to go; straight forwards lead to another door with a terminal while another was a turn.

_"Might as well go straight"_ Mikey mused as he continued on. Reaching the turn something green caught his eye, turning his head he saw that another Evil shark was already dangerously close to him with its blade in mid swing. Things seemed to slow down as his heightened instincts kicked in. He arched his back to dodge the blade aimed for his head causing it to miss by a small margin. He tightened his grip on his dagger before bashing the beast at the side of its head with the handle, causing it to stagger towards the wall. He placed his right arm at the bottom of the shark's nose, locking it in place as he shoved the long barrel of his handgun into the foaming mouth of the monster before triggering it. Killing the beast and splattering its blood at the wall behind it.

Emilia zoned out as he saw Mikey's display. Not only had he dodged the surprise attack he also managed to think of a successful counter within the time he dodged. It was either Mikey had that fast of a reaction speed or he had developed fast instincts.

"Emilia, don't lag behind" Mikey called causing Emilia to nod dumbly before following in suite. Standing in front of another door Emilia went to work as Mikey leaned on the wall, careful not to fall in the gap between the wall and the floor.

"_This might be a problem…"_ He thought as he tried to ignore the growing pain on his right shoulder. His right shoulder was the cause of him doing lower jobs for the past 6 months, he had broken it during a major request and the doctor said that it won't be able to heal up completely which became a major setback in his career. The sound of the door opening signaled Mikey to prop up but not before winding up his shoulder to try and ease the pain which yielded no result.

_"I told you! You shouldn't have tried to save her"_ The voice in his head said in a I told you so tone earning another sigh from Mikey.

_"This pain is nothing compared to the guild I would have felt if I left her"_ Mikey thought back matter-of-factly. Receiving no response from the voice he knew that he had won but not before feeling a blast of near freezing wind on his cheek.

_"Haha, very funny"_ He thought before rubbing his affected cheek to get back the lost temperature. In the time that this conversation occurred he had failed to notice Emilia who had managed to get up close to his face. Noticing this Mikey decided to do the thing that seemed logical at the moment; quickly move his head back…

***Thunk***

…straight to a wall. In his head he saw a familiar girl with light blue hair sticking her tongue at him.

"You okay Mikey? You were in a daze for a minute there" Emilia asked, failing to notice that fact that he had hit his head.

"Yeah yeah, I am fine" Mikey assured as he rubbed that back of his head. Slightly irritated that she didn't notice that pain she caused him. He shook his head slightly before standing up straight and walking into the next room almost nonchalantly. The room was empty except for a few storage containers. Turning around he saw that Emilia still had her handgun out but the way that she had her finger on the trigger told him that she wasn't particularly experienced with it.

"Emilia do you know how to use that properly?" Mikey asked, gesturing to her mass-produced handgun. He noticed that Emilia had stiffened a bit.

"Can I take that as a no?" Mikey asked earning a stiff nod from the girl.

"Take out those storage cubes" Mikey instructed her as he pointed at the targets. Emilia stood beside him and held the handgun with both hands, put her arms straight in front of her and shut her one eye to improve her accuracy. This incorrect stance caused Mikey to release a heavy sigh. He decided to position himself behind her and put his hands on top of hers, the sudden contact caused Emilia to let out a small eep.

"Don't lock your elbows, and if you're going to use two hands make sure to put your non-dominant hand below the your dominant and don't shut your other eye unless you want to get disoriented" Mikey further instructed as he pulled her hands back so her elbows bent a little and guided her left hand to the bottom of the stock. Focused on instructing her he failed or rather chose not to notice that the poor girl was blushing madly and the fact that he had his head resting beside hers only proved to further deepen the girl's redness.

_"Do you even know what you're doing to the poor girl?"_ The voice in his head asked irritated about his teaching method.

_"Of course, I might be dense but I am not as dense as Ethan but this is necessary if I want to show her how to use that weapon properly"_ Mikey thought back before freezing wind struck him forehead causing him to cringe slightly.

"Now shoot" Mikey signaled before Emilia pulled the trigger.

***Pew* *Box shatter***

The target box shattered to pieces, scattering its contents to the floor.

"I hit it!" Emilia exclaimed in joy.

"Not bad, but I can only teach you the basics" Mikey pointed out before twirling his handgun on his finger then shooting 3 boxes in ridiculously quick succession, shattering 3 boxes within a second. He took pride in his marksmanship with the handgun, the same marksmanship his mentor Laia had praised him for although she would scold him for his habit of showing off. A growl gathered the duo's attention eliciting very different reactions from the two.

_"What was that?" _Emilia asked herself fearfully, Mikey on the other hand was already starting to deal with the problem.

_"How many?"_ Mikey asked the voice in his head.

_"4 Evil sharks and a Pal shark"_ The voice answered.

Turning to the doorway, the voice in his head was right. At the doorway stood 4 green, bipedal sharks with arm blades and another red bipedal shark. A Pal Shark could be considered as the sister species of the Evil Shark for it has superior abilities compared to its lower brethren and because of this they usually lead the pack.

"It's time to put what you learned to the test. Just stay behind and use your saber if they get too close." Mikey instructed her as he stood in front of Emilia and aimed at the pack leader. Pulling the trigger he expected the target to let out a pained sound but instead he received a shock when he saw the red shark raise its blades and block the projectile. As if taking the attack on cue the others charged in with their blades positioned for attack. Deciding not to waste photons, Mikey shot one of the enemy's legs successfully tripping it. Three remained on the charge. The 1st one decided to do an overhead swing but Mikey merely dodged it with a step to the side before countering with a quick diagonal slice from his dagger but the moment it made contact…

"Guh…" He grunted as a wave of sharp pain coursed from his right shoulder. He restrained himself from letting out a scream of pain as he followed the force behind his dagger to align his handgun towards the target and shooting a big ball of blue photons, knocking the altered beast back. With his back still turned he failed to notice the other one closing until it was too late for him to do anything about it. The beast raised its arms with the intent of cutting into the human's flesh but before it could a small green light struck the base of its arm, effectively delaying the attack and giving Mikey the chance to shoot at its leg. The creature made a incoherent sound which he assumed was one of pain as it fell on one knee but it didn't stay in that position for long as Mikey gave the shark a good kick below the nose, sending it flying.

Mikey turned his head and gave Emilia a silent thank you before facing the remaining monsters. He had effectively killed the 1st one while the 2nd was slowly getting up…

_"Wait… weren't th…"_

_"Behind you!"_ Mikey wasn't able to react to the voice as he felt sharp pain on his back, causing him to fall on all fours. Acting on instinct he gripped his handgun tightly before falling to the side and aimed it at whatever attacked him, he didn't even look at the attacker as he unloaded 4 photons. After a second or so his vision became clear and he saw an Evil Shark with blood on its blade fall down with its body riddled with 4 holes. He could also feel warm liquid on his back.

_"Is that my blood?"_ Mikey asked himself as he struggled to stand up. The pain on his shoulder along with his new wound dragging him back he no longer has the liberty of showing off… he needs to be efficient.

_"Can I blast them?"_ The voice asked eagerly and angrily because of the beasts hurting its master. Mikey denied it as he picked up the dagger and replaced it with another «B'duki Boa». He's had enough of this; he thought

He stood up and raised his dual handguns without any flashy moves and started a barrage of blue photons while the occasional green followed from Emilia. To Emilia the barrage didn't seem like a trigger happy type because of the sole fact that each shot hit an enemy, Mikey displays great marksmanship along with superior agility; she thought. No longer than a minute all of the Evil sharks were dead except for the Pal shark with its bladed arms terribly chipped from all the shots it had to block. Mikey replaced his left handgun with a grey gun. The body was pretty small but it had an extended barrel and stock. A briefcase handle was positioned just above where the extended barrel starts and a clear yellow glow could be seen at the side of the body. This was his machine gun the «Yasminakov 0002», a machine gun Hyuga gave him a few months ago.

"Block this" Mikey stated as he walked towards the shark while unleashing a torrent of yellow photons from his machine gun. The beast couldn't keep up the rate of fire and took hits. As soon as Mikey got close enough he kicked the beast at the stomach making it lower its guard and allowing Mikey, who had charged up his pistol while walking, to blast the poor bastard right at the face sending it to the other room. The shot made the young mercenary stagger a little but managed to keep himself from falling down. He unequipped his machine gun to get a «Monomate» from his «Photon storage» and applied it to his back. He could feel the pain disappear from his wound as the wonder item healed it.

"You feeling better?" Emilia asked him in which Mikey responded with a nod. He still felt uncomfortable with the strange feeling on his back but he could still do well. He motioned Emilia to follow as he walked into the next room, Mikey instantly covered Emilia's eyes.

"Hey wha…" Emilia was about to retort before Mikey cut him off.

"Don't look… it's not something you want to see, just go back to the other room." He instructed her,

"Bu"

"Please… just to what I say" He pleaded and Emilia reluctantly obeyed when he heard him plead. He guided her to the other room and told her not to go in as long as he didn't give the signal.

_"What's in there anyway?"_ She pondered.

* * *

Inside the room was a sight that no greenhorn should see. 2 straterias littered the room; dead while on one side laid a human… with his left arm ripped off. Even though Mikey is an experience mercenary, a dead person isn't something he could get used to. He felt his stomach churn from the sight but he fixed his gaze even as he went down on one knee and checked for a pulse, finding none.

_"No such luck…"_ He thought grimly before standing up and looking around the room, a single supply crate stood in the room. Opening it, he found a big piece of cloth. He wordlessly picked it up and laid it over the dead person before doing a silent prayer to the Holy Light.

"Oh Holy Light, may you guide this poor man's soul to the peaceful eternity in the kingdom of your presence." He prayed before getting up and was about to leave the room when a glimmer caught his eye. Finding the source he saw that it was a small chip, it took him a second to realize what it was. This revelation caused him to smile weakly.

"Thank you even in death you continue to help those in need." He thanked the man who was once alive before walking out to get Emilia and get out of this stupid relic site.


	3. Universe 1: Part 3- Arctic Prince

**A/N: Procrastination why must you hinder me so. I changed the format a bit but I hope you guys can still cope. I called the Beast race here Beastmen, I might change it in the future though**

"Text"-Dialogue

"_Text"_-Thoughts

"_**Text"**_-Inside voices

«Text»- Titles or in game items/terms

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We continued to go deeper into the relic site. I kept my guard up but my mind couldn't help but wander to the sight from the last room. I can't help but think that that could have been me…or her. I look over at Emilia who was silently following me and a scene of her scarlet eyes losing their luster flashed in my mind. I quickly shook the image away, No… I don't want to see another one. I will protect her… I promise.

"Mikey" I heard Emilia call from behind

"Hmm?"

"Do you know about the famous «Guardian Prodigy»" That question made me trip from my own feet and almost made me fall. What are the fucking odds… I put on a curious face which was basically a poker face with one eyebrow raised.

"Why do you ask that?" Please… please don-

"Well, I heard rumors of what he looks like and they seem to vaguely match you" Damn it! Alright Mikey don't panic, don't panic just show her the contradicting feature.

"I get that a lot, but you guys keep forgetting that he has yellow eyes" I stated as I turned around and showed her my brown eyes. This pair of contacts is not only for hiding my real eye color but also to fix my degraded eyesight which is a big drawback for my marksmanship.

"Besides, I heard he retired early for some unknown reason." My reason was as simple as getting away from the fangirls… okay maybe not that but my reputation got big enough that I heard a rumor of a fanclub dedicated to me, which is creepy beyond belief seeing as how I was just 14 at that time. Then again, Headmaster Nav did tell me that they hid my real age to avoid a scandal which was expected to come if the entire Gurhal System knew about a 14 year old kid kicking the butts of grown adults. The drawback was once again, rumors, particularly about the «Guardian Prodigy» being more handsome than the hero, Ethan Waber …pfffft… as if.

"I wonder what happened though… He saved Gurhal and yet he retired, perhaps the rumor about him hating the Guardians is true." I felt a vein in my forehead snap after hearing that. It boggles my mind how the media come up with this nonsense. I remember Laia saying something about me becoming the most widely known mystery guy because of the stupid news.

"_**Not to mention the unknown heartthrob"**_ The voice in my head added causing me to mentally groan, girls and their imaginations.

"I seriously doubt that, I mean why would he hate the place that made him famous?" I asked.

"I did hear that he was a modern knight in shining armor, that he would protect those in need, that he couldn't hold bad blood towards others and that he is willing to die for a maiden in distress" I froze… how many rumors does this girl know about me? Scratch that, what if there are more? I am scared for my well being.

"_**Pretty accurate depiction"**_

"_Shut it" _I dismissed the voice in my head. The lies are getting more and more intense, why would I be willing to die for a maiden?

"_**If your head was any thicker than I am pretty sure they could use it to reinforce blast doors"**_… what?

* * *

"Shit!" I cursed while jumping back from a Pal Shark's swing. We have been ambushed by a group of Pal Sharks, well 4 to be exact and we're having quite a hard time. I raise my machine gun and fire a barrage of yellow photons. For this things faster firing rate I have to sacrifice its accuracy. 3 of them leap for safety while a brave one charged in with its arm ready to cut. I kept firing at the thing but it had the other arm protecting its face. I grit my teeth in annoyance as I stop my barrage and fire my handgun at its legs, making the poor sod trip. It lands just in front of my feet and I stomp the bastards back before kicking it away. I resume my barrage as white photons cover my handgun. The photons dispersed to reveal a gray and black long metal similar to a cutlass. I push the button located at the edge of the handle and bright green photons burst from the tip before forming a sharp blade made of light. This is my saber «Rapier». A saber on the left and a machine gun on the right I unleash a burst of photons directed to the one on the ground, holes litter his body as I aimed at the remaining three which had started to run across the room, towards us. I unleashed another torrent of photons but they merely blocked and continued. The first one to get close to me leapt, with its left blade held high but it got shot away by 3 consecutive hits from Emilia's handgun. The other two went for a pincer attack which surprised me slightly

"I guess they know basic attack patterns" I mused but apparently they still don't know how to execute it properly as the left one got to me first. It swung its right blade towards me… big mistake.

I held my saber up to intercept it… now you would be expecting a clank right? WRONG. The shark beast let out a howled pain as it leapt away from me. Its right blade cut clean off, photon sabers can cut through almost any living organism and this doesn't bode well for most creatures. I hold my saber back and give a quick stab to the shark's head. My instincts kick in as I aim my gun to the right. I feel something touch the barrel. Time to shine

"I kiss you goodbye" I quote as I pulled the trigger. Some kind of liquid splatters all over, I didn't need to look to know that it's already dead. I feel the corpse fall onto my feet, being a mercenary isn't a clean job but who said that I didn't enjoy doing this? I deactivate my saber and store it in my photon storage while letting out a sigh.

"Urk" I once again feel a jolt of pain on my right shoulder… looks like my right arm can't take continuous recoil. I try to unwind the pain but only serve to make it more painful. The doctor said not even a «Trimate» can fix this pain in the ass. I might have to retire early if this continues.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" A pained scream reverberates in the entire room and without a second thought, me and Emilia rush to the source. It came from the next room so it should be here. I rush over to the terminal and press the button but the only response I got was a beep. Dang it!

"Emilia!" I called

"Got it!" She answered, getting what I wanted her to do. She immediately ran over to the terminal and started to hack it.

"No! No! Stay away!" We hear the same voice from the other side.

"Hurry up!" I shouted as I tackle the blast door as if it would make it open faster.

"I am trying!" She shouted back, after a few seconds the door starts to open but not before another pained scream occurs. As the door opens a gruesome sight befalls upon the both of us.

A human… with a saber passing through his stomach and another man was holding it. I hear Emilia gasp in shock while I stand there with my right fist clenching my gun. The murderer looks over to us and pulls his saber back, letting his victim fall to the ground. On closer inspection, the murdered wasn't human, it was a «Beastman» and by the look in his eyes I could tell that he was already long gone. Fear had etched itself around his mind and completely drained his sanity. But something in his eyes changed to moment he saw Emilia, a change that enraged me further.

"Come over here girl… I'll protect you from this dungeon" The «Beastman» slurred, he had completely lost it. I unequip my machine gun. Emilia took a step back and this got a response from the insane man.

"Why are you scared? Is that kid scaring you?" the «Beastman» took on an angry tone. I ignore the tone and calmly tell Emilia to get back to the other room but before she could take another step I hear rapid footsteps and immediately activate my saber, switch it to my left hand, and hold it up. I let out a grunt as two sabers clash, me getting overpowered by the other. I hold him in this position until I heard the closing of the blast door behind me.

"Girl! Comeback!" The «Beastman» shouted in desperation, fueling the rage I hid in front of Emilia. I kick his stomach, making him stumble and giving me an opportunity to push him back.

"Why are you getting in the way of my love life?" The «Beastman» bellowed angrily, removing the last drop of doubt in my mind that he had completely lost his mind. He charged again, I roll over to the side to avoid his swing. He let out a fierce roar as he continued to charge at me. I can't block this guy… he can completely overpower me when given the chance. I see him go for my neck and I duck under the heavy swing, it was wide enough for me to counter with tackle strong enough to send him flying. I flicked small switch on the handle of my saber and the photon blade thickened to the point that it wasn't sharp by any means necessary. This is a saber's stun mode, designed not to kill but to disable. This time I took the offensive and charged, the man let out a primal roar before swinging wildly. I danced around his attacks.

"How could a «Beastman» like yourself allow fear to turn you like this, it boggles my mind but the way you looked at my friend leaves me no room to pity you." I stated, I felt a little anger escape my voice as I danced around his swings. His attacks held no techniques, running on the sole purpose to try and hit me and kill me just to get to his prize. Lust is an emotion I could never forgive, because I had felt it on the receiving side from two rogues on «Moatoob» and they soiled my purity. I could feel my teeth grit just thinking about it. I let out an angry shout and counter one of his swings with my own, aimed for his head. I hear a thud as my saber connected to his head and another one as he fell to the ground, unconscious. I walk over to the blast door and let knocked on the hard metal with my saber.

"Emilia it's safe!" I shouted through the door before the blast doors slid open, revealing Emilia visibly shaken up. I hold out my hand to which she takes still shaking before I wrap a protective arm around her in an attempt to ease her shaking as we trudged through the room where another terminal stood.

"Emilia… just open the door" I whisper softly at her. She nodded and shakingly held her hand out to the terminal but before she could start a familiar roar sounded causing us to turn our heads. The insane murderer had gotten up again and this time his mouth was drooling. I look over to Emilia and see her expression of pure fear. I wrap both of my hands around her, place her head on my chest and returned the glare of the «Beastman».

_"Konl…"_

_**"Yes, Master"**_

I close my eyes and feel warmth in my sockets as my contacts get stored into my photon storage. A cold light breeze envelopes the two of us, I feel Emilia turn her head towards my face.

* * *

I suddenly feel cold wind around us, I turn my head and see Mikey had closed his eyes. I should be scared right now because of the maniac in front of us but the moment I felt the cold wind my nerves suddenly calmed themselves and the fact that a guy around the same age as me was holding me protectively further helped me calm myself. Then suddenly the maniac's face took on a shocked expression. I look over to Mikey and shock fills me as well.

His eyes no longer held those hazel orbs. They were replaced with beautiful azure. I was dumbfounded, this was not an appropriate time but I found him very good looking before and those eyes just increased the factor. His skin took on a paler tone compared to normal, his black hair was long enough that it could cover his eyes and now those blue eyes. Gosh… I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Yo-you… you're the «Arctic Prince»!?" The «Beastman» stuttered in disbelief, it seems he gained a bit of his sanity. I look over at Mikey and see that he had a poker face on as he stared at the maniac.

"Freeze" Mikey muttered slowly before a strong gust of what I assume is below freezing wind to blow right past us and towards the «Beastman». A bright light shined from the man causing me to shield my eyes and when it died down the man stood there, frozen in a case of ice. I look at Mikey again and see his eyes… flash yellow? Before closing them and when he opened his eyes again, they were now their normal hazel brown. Why did his eyes flash yellow? Uuuh, that cold wind may have knocked a few loose screws.

* * *

"Tell me… why did that guy call you the «Arctic Prince»" Emilia asked me as we sat down, trying to catch my breath from the action I did. I might as well answer her.

"I got that moniker during one of my De Ragan expeditions. We were tasked to kill an adult De Ragan in the plains of Parum"

"We?"

"4 of us, I didn't really know any of them. The moment we encountered it, we found out that the briefing was outdated."

_"Surround it!" Our acting leader, Jonathan, ordered. We surrounded the red dragon, each of us holding heavy firearms. I noticed something terrifying about our target and it seems like I wasn't the only one._

_ "THIS ISN"T AN ADULT! ITS AN ELDER!" Fray, one of my workmates shouted and he was right. Adult De Ragans had bright red scales but this one took on a shiny ruby color which signified its age. The red dragon spewed flames in my direction causing me to run to the side while my allies started barraging it with their Ice-Attribute Rifles._

_ "Watch out kid!" Jonathan warned me, I look behind and saw the dragon had already flew and was diving towards me. My other workmate, Ren, took out his «Blanc Grenade» and fired a shot towards the speeding dragon. The explosion was small but it was enough to stop the beast in its tracks. Using this chance I spin on my heel and fall on one knee, position the stock of my rifle to my shoulder, a «Vullseye» model, peek through the scope and fire 3 rounds. Hitting the dragon on the head and freezing the side of its mouth._

_ "I am more comfortable with my pistols" I mumbled as we fired off more rounds. The dragon flapped its wings heavily, sending a gust of wind towards its surroundings._

_ "Graaah!" Fray screamed as the De Ragan's tail hit him square in the chest, sending him flying. I grit my teeth as I fired off more rounds aimed for its head. A solid grenade to the head by Ren stunned the dragon momentarily. Using this chance I dropped my rifle and equipped 2 «Beam Vulcan» model machine guns. I charged towards the dragon, guns blazing._

_ "You fool!" Jonathan shouted at me, he was right. I let out a pained scream as the dragon swiped me with his claws. I flew towards a rock formation and slammed against it. I felt intense pain on my right shoulder even with my «Shield-Weave» on. Fray seemed to have gotten up and started to fire photons at the dragon. I reach for a «Dimate» and apply it to my shoulder but it didn't help._

_ "Fuck…" I cursed lowly as I stood up, clutching my shoulder… huh? I can't see the De Ragan properly. The moment I realized what happened I cursed again, that attack knocked my contact lenses off. I store my 2 machine guns and replace it with one «Railgun» model GRM handgun._

_ "Mikey what are you doing!? Get your rifle!" Jonathan ordered._

_ "RIGHT ARM'S BROKEN!" I shout back as I fired off round after round, without my contacts I can't aim for the head._

_ "Shit!"_

_ I fired off multiple rounds but the damage we were doing wasn't enough. Ren dropped his grenade launcher before he started to glow and when it dispersed Ren had turned into a beast. He was 7 foot tall and had black skin and white tattoos riddled his body. He had a horn on his head and as well as blue hair. He charged at the dragon head on, punching and kicking it but he was just swatted away by its tail._

_ "Dang it!" Fray shouted as he ran to the side to avoid getting hit by Ren. The only thing that can damage this thing is a «Mirage blast»… but I haven't tested mine yet._

_ "Oh fuck it… JONATHAN, FRAY KEEP IT BUSY" I shout over to my teammates as I make a mad dash. As soon as I get in range I hold out my hands._

_ "Konl lend me your power" I close my eyes and recite these words. I was unaware of the fact that there wasn't a blue seal like normal but I felt chilling cold winds grip my skin. I open my eyes and a sudden snowstorm falls around me._

_ "Ice-blade gust" I murmured before the snowstorm suddenly flies into the direction of the De Ragan, pelting it before the dragon got encased in solid ice. I noticed that the others stood there staring at me, I too was surprised. I have seen plenty of mirage blasts but mine looked completely different compared to anyone else. Jonathan was the first to snap out of it._

_ "REN! SMASH IT!" He shouted, followed by Ren's «Nanoblast» battle cry. Ren dashed towards the frozen dragon with his fist held back, and with one last massive step he launched his fist straight into the ice. The sound of ice shattering resounded in the area._

"After that I passed out from exhaustion. My unique ice «Mirage blast» combined with my so called bishoujo looks" I rolled my eyes at that "They gave me the moniker «Arctic Prince»" I left out the parts about my shoulder and the original Konl choosing me as her master.

"I have to agree on their part"

"About what?"

"About your bishoujo looks, I am pretty sure you could look like a girl with a dress and a wig" Emilia giggled

"Shut it" I already had enough of that because of Maya I don't need it from anyone else.

* * *

**Little ol Mikey a bishoujo? Yes sir and I plan on making a bit of antics in between universes**


	4. Universe 1: Part 4- Food for thought

**Slow updates! maybe I should put that in the description... then again I am only 7 characters away from the description limit... nah. I would like to thank Sharon Sy for helping me by simply chatting with me.**

"Text"-Dialogue

"_Text"_-Thoughts

"_**Text"**_-Inside voices

«Text»- Titles or in game items/terms

* * *

**Chapter 4**

We are still in the corridor taking our break for different reasons. Emilia to get over her scare and me to recover from my low level «Mirage Blast» because of my unique «Mirage beast», Konl, I can control ice oriented «A-Photons». This includes the Freeze Blast I did to the guy in the last room but the drawback is that it expends a ton of my energy, tiring me out rather easily unlike other «Mirage Blasts» that charges up overtime within your «Shield-weave». The strength of my blasts depends on the amount of energy I am willing to expend. My Konl isn't a chip in my «Shield-weave», SHE is another entity living within my body a second soul if you will.

I noticed that Emilia isn't that experienced with mercenary work so why did her boss bring her here? My thought was cut off by a very unladylike stomach growl coming from my blonde companion. I look over at her and see that she had lowered her head and a blush from what I assume is embarrassment is visible on her face. We have only been here for like what, 2 hours I think? A bit early but I guess a snack is in order. I hold out my right hand and photons start to form on my palm after a while it disperses to reveal a silver metal box the size of a big jewelry box. I slowly push the lid off to reveal 4 simple looking triangular sandwiches. I pick one up and offer it to her to which she quietly accepts. I pick up another and take a small bite. The creamy texture of my special mayonnaise mixed with the ground Koltova meat I seasoned sent a unique sensation to my taste buds. I can see Emilia's eyes widen the moment she took her first bite and in a blink of an eye she had consumed the entire sandwich. I let out a small chuckle as I see her eyes glitter.

"This is so delicious!" She exclaimed, her eyes still shining from the sensation in her taste buds.

"Thanks, I am quite fond of cooking" Cooking is actually one of my favorite pass times when I am not doing anything, and since I had a lot of time on my hands my cooking improved to the point that I got confident enough to send some meals to my old friends. To which according to them, they happily look forward to. I reach in the box and give her another one to which she happily accepts, this time she actually took her time in eating the sandwich, giving off a silent moan every time she took a bite. She reminds me so much about Lumia, a smile unconsciously grips my face as I reminisce about my old student and friend. Sometimes I wonder what would become of me if I didn't leave the «Guardians». Maybe my real age would have been revealed earlier than expected and causing a rather large scandal about child slavery in the organization then I would have to step up and say that I love being a part of this organization in a dramatic speech causing some sensitive people in the audience to shed a few tears. Then my career would continue until I st-

"Ummm… Mikey?" A voice effectively stopped my train of thought. I see Emilia with a light blush on her face. It took me a while to figure out that while I was thinking, I had been unconsciously staring at Emilia.

"Sorry, I was just reminiscing" I apologized before I finished my sandwich and stored the metal box away. She must be pretty disturbed from seeing me staring at her.

"Reminiscing… about what?"

"Let's get going" I stood up and avoided the question. Sorry Emilia, I don't plan on revealing myself just yet. I stretched my arms before picking up my deactivated saber and walking over to the next terminal, not giving Emilia the chance to dig deeper. I press the button before the door starts opening I heard Emilia shout my name when something struck me square in the chest sending me flying to the other side of the corridor, skidding across the floor.

"I am gonna feel that tomorrow" I groaned as I struggled to stand up, I could hear gunshots coming from the other side. I look at what hit me and see a stag beetle like Strateria. That's a «Vulgatus» if I am not mistaken, so the thing that hit me was probably its light cannon. Ugh… it's a good thing I wore that «Shield-weave». I get up on my feet before popping a «Monomate» on my chest to ease the pain. The familiar feeling of my machine gun's stock enters my left hand's finger after setting my saber to my other hand.

"Get down!" I shout over to Emilia, she turns around and see my gun pointed at her before immediately ducking with both of her hands on top of her head. I press the trigger and the barrage begins as I slowly advance. Most of my bullets seem to be sliding off of its armor plating, I grit my teeth as I drop my gun, throw my saber to my left hand before going into a full sprint. I hold the saber in front pointed towards my target before green light emitted from my saber then solidifying into the blade. The Strateria started to release white gas from its horn, a gas I am familiar with. I place my right foot to the side and using the momentum from my run to do a 360 degree spin on my heel, effectively dodging the gas and before I took big step and stabbed the strateria at the base of its horn. The mechanical beast squirmed before I held back my right hand and thrust it towards the bottom of the saber's handle, pushing the blade deeper. Sparks flew from the new hole before the strateria finally lost all of its light signaling its death. I pull out my saber, letting the mechanical junk to slump to the ground. I release the breath I had unknowingly held before I felt a slight sting on my left forearm I look and see that the «Shield-weave» is rippling, seems like the white gas grazed my forearm a bit.

The white gas emitted by a «Vulgatus» contains microscopic robots that tear away skin but when they get in contact with a «Shield-weave» they end up treating it as flesh and try to tear through it so when you get surrounded by the gas, prepare for a world of pain. I take a step back and allow the metal carcass to fall into the gap between the walls and the platform and into the water. A bit of water came out as the carcass made a huge splash. The moment I looked at the rushing water in the gap, I felt my breath get caught in my throat, something wet and cold seem to touch my face. I couldn't move a muscle as the rushing water seemed to mesmerize me and I feared it… I feared every ripple.

_"Mikey be careful alright" _Who… who are you? A sudden wave of blue death courses through me, dragging me to the unknown.

_***Splash***_

_ "Mikey!"_

_***Running water***_

_ "Help me!" _I shout to whoever was there, I didn't question the fact that I felt smaller, and the hands in front of me were tinier than I remembered.

_ "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_ "MIKEY!"_

Darkness consumes me as I feel something hard and cold on my back, I open my eyes slowly to see the sight of a blonde blur looking at me, her scarlet eyes held what seemed to be an expression of worry. Last time I checked I was on the platform doing well on my own two feet… next thing I know I am on my back with a cute girl worrying over me.

"Emilia? What are y- Oof!" I tried to stand up but I was cut off by Emilia suddenly wrapping her hands around my neck, the force of the hug was almost enough to push me back down but I managed to use my arms to support my body. I can feel the heat rise up to my cheeks.

"I was so worried" She whispered lowly… wait what happened anyway.

_**"You had a panic attack from seeing the rushing water"**_ Oh… It's been a while since I had something like that.

"I am ok, just a bit dizzy" I assured her, as I pat her back. I close my eyes to try and remember what I saw but all I remembered was a big blur.

_"Konl, do you have any idea what I just saw?"_

_**"Sorry master, I couldn't grasp the source of the vision"**_ I heard the voice in my head answer sadly. I gave out a sigh in exasperation, might as well worry about that later since we still need to get out.

"One moment you were just… standing there then you suddenly… fell down. I… I thought you…were gone" She sobbed… wait…. sobbed?

"Emilia… you shouldn't cry for a stranger" I said as I grabbed both of her shoulders and gently pushed her away to look at her. Her scarlet eyes glistened with tears. I grab her cheek and use my thumb to wipe the tears in one of her eyes before she stood up and wiped it herself. I followed suite, dusting myself in the process.

"Why did you pass out?" Emilia struggled to ask as she was still recovering from her crying.

"I was diagnosed with Aquaphobia, I don't remember how I got it though" I shrugged. Is it normal for a phobic like me to nonchalantly answer something like that? I activated a holographic screen which appeared in front of my eyes to check my equipment; two handguns, saber, dagger, spear, dusters, and a machine gun. Good everything is still here. I close the screen and signal Emilia to follow no words were needed as she nodded.

* * *

We kept moving forward, wary for enemies. So far we haven't encountered any other enemies which I don't know whether it's a good or bad sign. I had my saber equipped, although deactivated as we trudged onwards. My right shoulder seems to be getting worse, another half a year long break seems to be in order. Emilia worked on another terminal while I kept watch and soon the door began to open and my gut told me something was about to go wrong. I grab Emilia's hand and pull her out of the way, the sound of metal hitting metal reverberated in the room. I look over to the terminal and see a metal spike notched into it. My instincts kicked in as I picked up a black round ball from my storage and threw it in the still opening door. A strong blast of cold wind exploded through the gap and when the door finally opened it revealed two frozen straterias.

"You really are a mercenary" Emilia gushed causing me to chuckle lightly.

"Aren't you a mercenary too? I mean I overheard your argument with the big hairy «Beast»." After I asked that, she started to scratch the back of her head nervously.

"Technically I am but this fighting stuff isn't for me." She reasoned, then she went from nervous to angry.

"Not that my boss cares, he would have dragged me here in my pajamas if I had overslept. He thinks I am too lazy to get on my feet I mean come on who is he to tell me to work? You're with me on this right?" She ranted. I swear if this was Laia I am pretty sure she would want a spar… I would probably get Ethan for that.

"Well kiddo, whether you like it or not he is still your boss" Even I don't like it sometimes but if the pay is big enough I'll even take on Dark Falz again.

"Oh sure take his side" She replied angrily. I think I hit a nerve… a lot of nerves. She suddenly sighed in exasperation and before I can apologize she talked again.

"No its ok, I am used to it." She kinda reminds me of how I used to treat Viv…

"He tried telling me that its safe and that the seed is gone, Koltova Feces!" She started. Seriously? Koltova Feces?

"Come to think of it did any relic sites ever go active when the seed vanished? Maybe some have, I suppose but it's kinda hard to tell for sure. I heard that relic sites react to elementary particles emitted by the Seed but that barely explains the disruption in the magnetic field. In any case the seed have vanished but why didn't it stop this relic site from activating." She continued. Now she reminds me of me when I was in the «Guardians». I used to be a silent bookworm in my «Guardian» career which believe it or not helped with Laia's training regime seeing as how she drills lessons into your skull.

"The seed is gone yes but remember we also thought that a hundred years ago but they suddenly showed up 3 years ago, hence the Remnant Seed incident where I managed to defeat it with the help of Lou and Vivienne" I immediately clamped my mouth shut. Such a big slip up!

"You?"

"No… I meant Mi… No the «Guardian Prodigy», yeah him. He defeated the Seed" I stuttered out in panic and before she could ask any further I told her that we should keep on moving before dashing into the next room. The next room took my breath away.

The room was a big dome and the walls had water flowing from them and into the gap between the round platform and walls. The flowing water reflected the lights beautifully. Statues lined the walls symmetrically and beside them were axes bigger than their bodies. Emilia followed and stood in awe as she saw the room.

"These machines… they're the sites automatic defense. I feel like they're watching us." She muttered. There are a total of 6 straterias, each of them the same model.

"What if they went live?" Both of us shuddered at the thought. I just used Konl and I don't think I can use her again and with this right arm even one could be spell our doom. I heard Emilia suggest that we get out and I complied without a moment's hesitation. The moment we were in front of the blast door I felt the last sensation I wanted to feel.

Goosebumps, the sensation where the muscles in your hair follicle called the Arrector Pili retract causing your hair to stand on end. In my case it means danger is nearby and the only possible dangers nearby is Emilia and…

A metallic scream reverberated within the room. We turn around and see one of those straterias go online. Connected with its small body were two reverse jointed, and arms with massive circular shoulders with a spike in the middle which looks like an axis. Ropes of photon connect each part to the center body.

"You have got to be kidding! I should have kept my mouth shut." Emilia shouted as she tried to open the door but to no avail. The electricity coming out of that axe isn't just to make it look pretty, I can expect some ranged attacks from that. The small center body doesn't make much of a target but because of that I am pretty sure it can't move that fast. I consider myself a lightning bruiser and if I use that then I am pretty sure we can take this down.

"We can handle this!" I shout to her as I face the monster before photons begin to appear on my hands, covering it and when they dispersed they revealed orange and gray square gauntlets with the knuckles holding a yellow light. These are «Rivet Gloves» model dusters.

"Handle this!? What do you mean handle this!? Don't tell me you plan on fighting that thing!?" She shouted in disbelief. I got you this far, show a bit of trust will ya?

"I plan to." I answered casually. I didn't let the excitement of me finally trying out the chip I got get the best of me as I kneeled like a knight would do to its king.

"Command number: 003, Activate." I whispered before a different voice answered

**"Command 003: Locked. Please input password"** A robotic voice answered.

"Ugh… Fine! If you say we can handle it, we can handle it." She gave in before equipping a long white staff with white feathers placed at the tip. I really hope you know how to use that Emilia because I am gonna need you more than ever in this fight.

"Password input: The strength of the world is meaningless against the speed you cannot touch." I recited, these words seemed very appropriate for both my style and the purpose of what I am about to do…plus it just sounds cool

"**Password accepted: Initiating photon wing protocol"**

* * *

**Photon wing protocol is back baby! Boo yah!**


	5. Universe 1: Finale- Shattered Prodigy

**This might be a bit long... around 3 times as long.**

"Text"-Dialogue

"_Text"_-Thoughts

"_**Text"**_-Inside voices

«Text»- Titles or in game items/terms

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Three months ago- «Guardians» HQ: Research and Development labs**

_"Why am I here again?" I asked impatiently. Walking in front of me is a beautiful blonde «Newman» with her blonde hair reaching all the way to the middle of the back of her standard «Guardians» uniform._

_ "We need your help in one of our research, because of your above average photon control" She answered softly before facing me. She was wearing small rectangular glasses, and behind it held her ever so gentle hazel eyes. I can feel my cheeks heat up again. Her name is Maya Shidow now a «Guardians» Researcher. I would be lying if I said that she isn't beautiful heck any man would be lying if they said that she isn't beautiful. She used to tease me back when I was still in the «Guardians», whether with pranks or with a dress made for me. I shudder at those memories. A sudden thought came to me about what research they were talking about causing my mood to turn sour._

_ "It better not be that blasted TENMA project because if it is I might get arrested for attempted murder" I threatened her. I was one of the select few that got tested for that project 2 years ago, I remember having the worst migraine in my life for the next 6 days. She immediately waved her hands around to deny it. Act like your age Maya, your childish behavior makes you cuter than you need to be._

_ "No no no it's not that we have something that can help you" She sweatdropped. I started to glare at her for her nervousness. I won't be convinced that quickly_

_ "I remember you saying that you preferred mobility over strength. Am I correct?" Trying to change the subject Maya? Alright I'll play along._

_ "Yeah and I still do" I answered but my glare still bearing on her. I learned from Laia that you should dodge as long as it's possible… especially when she has an axe in her hands._

_ "Then this should help you" She smiled causing all of my irritation on her to disappear and be replaced with a blush. No fair Maya. I let out a cough while adjusting the collar of my gray hooded jacket to try and regain my composure. She opened a door and went in with me tailing behind her. Located in the room was a small metal pillar… Isn't this the Arsenal Development Lab? She walked over to the pillar and held her hand over it before a holographic keypad materialized on her fingertips then with a quick dance of her fingers she managed to input a code to fast for me to remember. The middle of the pillar retracts revealing a small chip floating inside a dim pillar of light. The chip held a gray color with white markings covering it._

_ "This is something we've been working on. It's a «Shield-weave» accessory that is supposed to enhance your agility and give you the ability of flight at the cost of the weave removing its main purpose; protection." She informed me. Perking my interests at the words ability of flight but I knew that something went wrong with their initial testings._

_ "Why are you making me test it? Aren't there any other members willing to try it?" I asked. Why call me all the way from «Parum» just to test this?_

_ "We tried getting some human «Guardians» but they lacked the photon mastery and «Newmen» subjects could make it appear but they couldn't activate it for long. They said that it was rather taxing keeping it on. Seeing as how you have an irregular level of photon mastery for a human we hypothesized that you may be able use it properly" She explained. Hmmm… it is true that «Newmen» lack physical abilities compared to the other races and we humans aren't the best at photon control even though we only second to «Newmen». It's also true that I have an abnormal level of photon control. Karen told me that I had the potential to become one of the most powerful Force users if I received proper training._

_ "What's in it for me?" I asked rather coldly. I need to keep a cold attitude or she might use this as an opportunity for something._

_ "Of course! How could I forget that you're now a mercenary? You can have the accessory if you manage to activate it for at least 15 minutes." She answered cheefully. Not showing any kind of negative reaction to my cold statement but I know she's kind of disappointed. I sighed at the thought of my friend being disappointed at me._

_ "Did you really plan on giving me this?" I asked. I might have to keep a cold attitude up but that doesn't mean I have to be a jerk._

_ "We planned on giving this to anyone who could use it properly. Karen could only keep it on for 8 minutes and 30 seconds." She informed._

_ "Is there any negative effects?" I asked further. I need to find out as much as possible before I use this._

_ "The only ones we know is that it deactivates you're «Shield-weave» and that it is both physically and mentally taxing." She answered. So this is item is meant for a quick fight since prolonging with this would mean fatigue. I stayed silent for a while, thinking of multiple ways of how this could be useful._

_ "Please, try it on!" She requested while holding out the weapon that can take over the entire Gurhal System causing me to release an urk_

_ Her infamous puppy dog eyes, the damn eyes mixed with her natural beauty is enough to send not just Ethan but also straight girls to do her bidding. My palm met my forehead before I released the white flag (sigh of defeat)._

_ "Fine I'll do it but how a grown woman such as yourself could hold eyes like that, I'll never know." I groaned in defeat._

_ "Great!" She exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in a childish manner. Act like your age will ya! She took the chip from the pillar and inserted it in my belt buckle, which held my «Shield-weave»._

_ "__**Scanning Data chip**__" I heard the AI in my «Shield-weave» say or to be more accurate my Equipment AI._

_ "So what does this thing even look like?" I asked Maya while waiting for the scan to finish._

_ "A pair of angelic wings" She answered. Angelic wings? Something tells me she's gonna follow thi-_

_ "Which is why I prepared a dress and wig for you" I knew it!_

_ "A big N-O" I denied. No way am I wearing a dress again especially something you prepared. Ugh… I still remember that maid costume incident._

_**"Scanning complete. Data chip assigned to slot 003. Set password?"**__ Password? This is new… might as well._

_ "Yes. Set password to…" I branched off trying to think of a good password. I remember reading something a while back… yeah… that seems good._

_ "Password input: The strength of the world is meaningless against the speed you cannot touch."_

** "Password accepted: Initiating photon wing protocol" **I heard my AI say as I felt the warmth of photons on my back. This adds a dramatic effect that's for sure but I better tell Maya that she needs to improve its activation time. The white photons then start to solidify as it gave off a bright light. Even though Maya said that it is both physically and mentally taxing it somehow doesn't affect me that much although I have to keep calm or else it will shatter. I stand up slowly and look behind me to see the angelic design of my wings. The photons had also taken the beautiful shape of feathers it looked as beautiful as I remembered it. I fold my wings to see Emilia with her mouth agape causing me to chuckle softly. I turn my head back to the hulking strateria and take a deep breath.

"Emilia, what «Technics» do you know?" I asked her causing her to snap out of her trance. She shook her head before answering me.

"I only know that Zonde one" She answered. That should be enough.

"Here's the plan. You keep barraging that thing with your Zonde, try to run around as much as possible so you it won't target you while I get in close and wear him down." I told her as I bent my knee. I didn't even give her a chance to respond as I shouted.

"Go!" I thrust myself towards the strateria at blinding speed. I managed to get in front of it in a second while my left duster started to gather yellow photons. It tried to swat me away with its free hand but I just flew back then dove right in again with my left fist held back. Lightning bolts flew across the room as it struck the poor machine. As soon as I got in range I launched my fist forward for a strong telephone punch to its chest. The punch sent a shockwave through the giant, stunning it for a moment. I followed up my punch with a charged right hook. I ignored the pain of my right shoulder as I continued it with a straight left. I continued my relentless attack, one punch after the other as I completely ignored the pain on my right shoulder. A sudden blow to my ribs sends me flying straight to the metal wall.

"Ugaaah!" I exclaim as I made impact with the metal wall. It hurts… without my «Shield-weave» active I took that hit full force. My body aches… it hurts so much.

**"Get up! You can't die here!"**I hear Konl say. She's right, I can't stop here. I grab a «Trimate» pack and pop it on my body. I wave of relief washes through my body as I push myself off of the wall. I look over and see Emilia struggling to keep up with her casting.

"Switch to your handgun and focus at the chest!" I shout over to Emilia as I jump back to the fray. Electricity started gathering at the giant's axe but I paid no heed to it… big mistake.

"Graaaaaaah!" I scream in pain as electricity from the axe coursed through me. I hear another cry of pain causing me to look over the direction it could be heard. My eyes widen as I see Emilia receiving the same attack as me causing me to grit my teeth. With a resounding flap of my wings I blow away the electricity directed towards me and make a dive for Emilia. I put my arms behind her knees and on her back and fly up to avoid the streaks of electricity. I look at Emilia and see that she had lost consciousness. I take out a «Sol Atomizer» from my storage and pop it just above Emilia's eyes.

"Come on… wake up." I mutter lowly as I dodged the giant's swings. I don't think I can keep this up with me carrying Emilia. I notice that she is now holding her mass produced GRM handgun… it seems like she tried to follow my lead, as soon as I think that her eyes start to flutter open.

"Mi… Mikey?" She mutters weakly. Good you're awake.

"Emilia, can you stand?" I ask her as I dodged a streak of electricity. She nods weakly… not a very assuring answer Emilia. I take out a «Dimate» and apply it on her person before I dived and put her on the platform.

"Be quick on your feet, barrage the sucker as much as you can and whatever you do… don't get hit." I instruct her, again not giving her a chance to answer as I flew up.

"We're gonna end this in the next attack!" I shout over to her. I need to aim at this thing's «A-Photon» reactor which I am pretty sure is at the thing's chest.I charge up my left duster as I dodged another streak of electricity. Streaks of green strike the giant but it won't even flinch. I charge in with my left fist held back and struck the strateria's chest, stunning it again. I immediately remove my dusters and I grabbed another black ball from my storage.

"Emilia!" I call her. She raises her head to meet my call.

"Shoot it!" I shout out before I threw the black ball towards giant. Emilia charged up her handgun before releasing a big ball of green photon and struck the ball. A big explosion took place but the giant didn't show any signs of falling down. I grit my teeth as photons from me left hand form then elongating before dispersing to reveal a «Halbert» model spear. The tip of the spear held a red glow and soon the red glow started expanding as photons started to gather at the reactor located at its tip. Before the smoke cleared I took a steep dive, legs first. I planted both of my feet at the giant's chest and drive the spear in. Half of the tip found its way inside the chest, sparks flew as the hulking mecha fell backwards with a big crash. The landing caused me to fall on one knee with both of my hands still on the spear. My legs hurt so fucking much… maybe I should have dived in spear first. I pull my spear off and jump down off of the machine, the sound of shattering glass echoes in the room as my wings disperse.

"Huff… I am alive?" She asked as she opened her eyes… seems like she closed her eyes when the strateria fell seeing as how she's a few feet from the giant's foot.

"I am alive! We did it! The bigger they are the harder they fall!" She celebrated. I let out a small chuckle as I tried to catch my breath. I am not tired… far from it but the dive had squeezed my lungs a bit.

"I knew you could do it! I knew it!" She shouted over as she turned to me… the nightmare was over… we're home fr-

The unthinkable happened… my stab wasn't deep enough as the strateria stood up and raised its claw… towards Emilia. I ran without a second thought. There is no pain in my legs, there is no water flowing, there is no other thought, the pain is non-existent, the only thing I must do is push her out… there is no fear of the attack just protect her. I don't want to see those scarlet eyes lose their glow!

**"Leave her be! She's dead!"**

"Emilia!" I shout as I push her out of the way before my feet planted itself on the ground. I felt myself get heavier as the adrenaline in my body disappeared…completely drained. So that's why I didn't feel tired… all this time the adrenaline helped me. I look up just in time to see the claw bear down on me.

It hurts… it hurts so much, my entire body hurts. I feel my back hit something… must be the floor. Darkness covered my vision…no… I just have my eyes closed… and I can't open it. I can barely hear the rapid footsteps that were getting louder.

"Why… Why'd you do this" I hear a voice… who's that? It sounds vaguely familiar. I try to open my eyes again to no avail. It felt like my eyelids weighed 4000 pounds.

"It should be me lying there… not you" I wanted to answer… but my lips won't move. It was as if the Holy Light was punishing me by being able to hear someone's cries but I can't do anything about it.

"Why aren't you getting up? Get up!" The voice cried as I felt something shake me.

"Come on, just open your eyes!" The voice continued. I want to… I want to open my eyes and tell the person that I am okay just to stop her cries.

"It's no fair. Why is it always like this" My hearing started to fade, I could barely make out that last part.

"Why do I always end up alone?" The voice continued to cry.

"No, I won't let you leave me like this! Please don't leave me alone!" I don't want to. Even with the numbness gripping my body I still felt water drip… please don't cry.

"Come on you have to wake up" I want to… I want to.

"Please…no" My hearing had totally faded, I can no longer make out what the message said.

"Somebody help! Somebody has to help me!" I felt the small remaining strength in my body disappear. I wasn't able to help her… I wasn't able to save her.

"Please don't leave me alo**ne!" **Run… please. That was the last thought I had as I lost all feeling… this is it, I am dead.

* * *

_As the young man drew his last breath_

_The girl held out a desperate prayer_

_A prayer answered by the mother of all_

_In the young man's dark world_

_A light so small shimmered_

_A light that held second to none_

_And with the light came a tender voice_

_Only a loving mother could hold_

"_**You are not alone. I am with you always."**_

* * *

_"Mama!" I shout. Those men are bad! They took away Papa!_

_ "It's alright Mikey, just go to auntie"_

_ "Mama!" I shout as I felt two arms encircle around my small body. I thrash around hoping to get away from the one holding me._

_ "Mama!"_

_ "Shut up you brat!" one of the bad guys shout. I continue to thrash around before I was hit on the head by something._

* * *

"Oh pardonne, but I cannot" I hear a voice with a thick accent say… it's certainly different than the other voice. I tiredly open my eyes… what's that white thing?

"Oui. Oui. Non. It was very kind of you to offer"I slowly raise my head as my vision started to clear. As soon as my eyes land on white colored "assets" my eyes snap open and my instinctively retreat...

***Thunk***

…straight to a wall. I rub the sore spot on the back of my head tenderly.

"Oh! You'ave awakened" French? I look up and my breath gets hitched in my throat. A beautiful lady with pale white skin, her orange eyes carefully observed me. Her emerald green hair flowed beautifully to her neck with a pink and black flower adorning the right side.

"One moment if you please." I nodded dumbly before she turned her head.

"Monsieur Boss! Monsieur Boss!" She called out. I took this time to stand up and look around the room. The room had four office tables, some decorations littered the room and chairs we settled on the sides. I decided to stay standing.

"Our guest has gotten up! Perhaps you can get it up too." I look over to the lady and see her very sexy dress causing my cheeks to heat up. She wore a white, black rimmed tube dress that showed much of her assets. I look down to try and hide my blush and found out that I was wearing a plain white shirt. I look over to the farthest table to see the familiar hairy «Beast» that wore the purple trench coat who just shrugged the lady off causing the lady sigh and turn to me.

"Welcome to «Little Wing»" She greeted.

"I am Chelsea Enchante" She introduced herself with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you." I greeted back. I could have asked about this place but I mustn't forget my manners.

"The pleasure is mine! How nice to meet someone who has not forgotten his manners" She replied before she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the «Beast».

"Monsieur Boss! Our guest is awake" She told the purple coated man who was on the visiphone.

"Hang on, I am talking to somebody here." He answered before pressing a button on the device.

"Hey, it's me. Get your ass down here… I don't care if you don't wanna come!" He shouted before slamming the device to its receiver.

"Spoiled brat" He muttered before Chelsea dragged me away.

"I suppose it is I who will explain." She told me as she sat down on an office chair.

"This is Clad 6, it is a resort colony and you are in the offices of Little Wing." She informed me cheerfully. Clad 6? I guess they're part of the SkyClad company.

"We are a civilian security firm here, yes?" She continued. How did I get from Parum to here? Then she answered as if she was reading my mind.

"Monsieur Boss brought you here." Ah…

"You were asleep all this time. Like a peaceful baby!" She continued. I merely rolled my eyes before I saw the boss walking towards us.

"Feelin any better?" He asked me. I answered by almost losing my balance.

"You look like someone spit in your soup. Maybe I should fill you in on what's goin' on. Hmm… where to start." He contemplated before letting the bottom of his closed fist hit his open hand as a sign that he got on answer.

"My name is Kraz Muehler. This little mercenary outfit we have going on here is called Little wing" He informed me.

"Isn't it a civilian security firm?" I asked him as I remembered what Chelsea told me.

"Mercenary outfit has a better ring to it." He answered honestly.

"We do private security for big shots with deep pockets, run patrols on factories, That sorta thing." He continued. I see, I guess it is similar to what us mercenary's do.

"We were down at the relic site when all hell broke loose so instead of a nice scouting mission, I ended up saving the idiots that were trapped inside."… The relic site?... I remember getting trapped in there…but… I also remember meeting with someone… a girl.

"One of those idiots was you. Trouble was, you weren't carrying an ID." ID? I am pretty sure i- Oh yeah, I have a different shirt on.

"I couldn't exactly leave you how I found you so here you are." I work my brain as I tried to remember what happened. I was talking with a «Cast», sudden quake, see a girl, try and save her, get trapped. Then something in my head clicked.

"Emilia…" I muttered out softly.

"Hmm?"

"Emilia, Emilia Percival. The girl I was with, where is she?" I asked him as I started to remember what happened.

"Worried about her are ya?" He said as he crossed his arms. I was about to answer when a beep interrupted me.

"Well it's about time. Get yourself in here!" He shouted over to the door behind me. I turn around just in time for the door to open.

"Give it a rest boss. Today is not the day for this." A voice complained. I smiled as I recognized the voice. The door opened to reveal a girl who wore a pink jacket with a yellow tie, underneath you could see a brown shirt which complements the skirt she wore which held the same color and pink boots that reached all the way to her knees. The moment her eyes set on me she froze entirely.

"Mi… Mikey?" She stuttered out. I felt my smile drop as I saw the fear in her eyes… it was more than the time we encountered the maniac. She hesitantly walked towards me… it was like she was unsure that I was even real. I was proven right as she held out her hand and cupped my cheek, satisfied she buried her head on my chest while her hands circled my back (she's shorter than me). I can feel the wetness of her tears but she tried to hide her sobbing. I raised my hand and placed it on top of her head.

"Emilia, I thought I told you not to cry for a stranger" I muttered softly. I remember everything… how I met her, how I thought her how to use her handgun, how we faced against that insane man, how we had that lunch together, and how I died. Yes… I know I died… so why am I here? Was that all a dream? She separated herself from me and wiped her tears. I look over to the adults awkwardly with my hand behind my head.

"I don't know what happened, after I blacked out I woke up here. I might have just dreamed the whole thing." She sighed.

"So you two are already acquainted, good. This should make it easier" Kraz cut in.

"Make what easier?" Emilia asked hesitantly.

"Where have I heard that before?" I rolled my eyes. It wasn't a question, I exactly know what's going to come in next.

"You're freelance right? Not anymore, you're with us now." Typical, but looks like he doesn't want to hire me for my reputation seeing as how he doesn't know about it.

"We're not a big company, but with someone of your experience we're willing to sign a full bonus package. I'll even throw in a partner, she's not much but she's better than nothing." I am pretty sure I know who he's talking about.

"How unusually generous of you." Emilia cut in causing me to let out a mental facepalm.

"**He's/I am talking about you **knucklehead**." **Me and Kraz said in unison although I left the knucklehead part out.

"Me!?" Emilia blurted out.

"What do you say? No entrance exam and a free partner. That's more than a fair offer." I didn't even need to think.

"Not interested." I answer calmly, crossing my arms. I received better offers besides I don't feel like joining a company yet.

"Well I can't blame ya, we all have our personal lives and it is quite a lot to take in." Well that was easy.

"but I am gonna have to charge you for saving you and guarding you while you woke up." He added. Of course…

"Fine how much." I rolled my eyes, I should be able to pay off a reasonable price. I was mistaken when I thought that this guy would be reasonable in the first place.

"About a million ought to do it." I felt my jaw drop at that price. My entire savings is only a hundred thousand at most! Kraz suddenly laughed at me.

"Denying my offer as if you had a choice." He laughed off. I swear if glares can kill then this guy won't have a pulse anymore. Come on Mikey… control yourself…eh?

"Where's my transmitter?" I asked as I noticed that I didn't have my black gloves. I look over to Kraz and see that he's digging his pocket for something.

"This is how I found it." He said as he handed something to me and my eyes widened… the glove had a big rip on it, from one side to the opposite. I look over to Kraz as he handed me another item, a triangular device the size of a fingernail with a big scratch from one side to the other… this was my transmitter.

"Gosh dang it." I muttered angrily as I closed my fist. I took a deep sigh to try and relieve my growing irritation.

"I took the liberty of preparing your living quarters." Kraz said as an attempt to cheer me up.

"It has everything you need, from a bathroom to your photon storage. I even had your «MySynth» delivered here." He explained further. Good, at least Rem is here. Kraz suddenly turned to Emilia.

"Don't just stand there! Escort your partner to your new room!" Kraz ordered.

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?" Emilia argued.

"Well if you want to work solo I suppose that can be arranged." Kraz contemplated causing Emilia release an urk.

"Alright you win. I'll be waiting at the living quarters." Emilia sighed in defeat before going out of the room.

"That girl has more lip than brains. Orders aren't for debate." Kraz stated. An order is an order no matter how badly you want to oppose to it.

"Monsieur Boss is too hard on the girl. You catch more bees with honey than vinegar." Chelsea cut in.

"Well if she worked more like a bee then maybe she would deserve some honey. What do you think? Am I being too hard on her?" Kraz turned to me. I have seen Emilia do some work at the relic site but she has the attitude to talk back to her boss.

"I am sure she deserves it." I answer honestly. She certainly lacks in the employee level, that's for sure.

"Damn straight. Finally someone with sense around here. At that age, give them an inch and they take a light year." Here comes the 'this generation sucks' parents.

"Let me go ahead and set the record straight. Her and me aren't related in any way, shape, or form. I am her boss, she's my employee, end of story." Kraz stated irritably.

"What a thing to say!" Chelsea gasped.

"You are the girl's legal guardian!" Eh!? Seriously!?

"I only took the two of you in to settle a bar tab." Kraz explained. Alcoholic huh?

"You were the only one who keeps coming until the bar went out of business."

"Okay this is getting us nowhere. Listen we are not related but technically yes I am her legal guardian and that's the only reason I keep her lazy, back talking carcass around." Stuck with her? Then learn to work with her. I learned that from Vivienne.

"It is not her fault. There are so many new things at first, no?" Chelsea defended.

"I don't want to get into the thing about the girl's past and frankly, I don't care." Kraz answered. Emilia's past? What happened to her?

"As for you." Kraz pointed to me.

"Your only job is to keep Emilia out of trouble. Keep her safe. If you can get her to pull her own weight around here, even better. How you do it is up to you. Don't let me down." Kraz ordered me before walking over to his chair. I sighed at the responsibility given to me.

"Monsieur Boss has a sharp tongue, but Emilia is a good girl." Chelsea explained.

"Now, you mustn't keep a lady waiting!" Chelsea said as he shooed me away. I opened the door and walked down the white walkway. The lobby seemed good, colored carpets led to different doors and in the middle was a blue telepad. I look around and spot the blonde in pink clothes standing on the green carpet with the door behind her. I notice that she seemed to be swaying.

_"She must be rather sleepy_" and I was right as I saw her yawn. I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"It's about time! Can we get this over!? I need some shut eye." Someone is certainly cranky.

* * *

After Emilia explained the different parts of my room she suddenly plopped on to my bed. Seriously Emilia? Do you know how dangerous it is to sleep on a guy's bed?

"Seriously." I sigh before picking up a blanket from the closet and put on top of her. She look so peaceful when sleeping, unlike her usual whines a lot attitude.

I go over to the shower room and in front of the mirror. I lift up my shirt and nothing seems to be out of place, there's not even a scar or any kind of wound on my chest… maybe it was a dream.

"I don't know anymore." I sighed in defeat before I removed my white shirt and wore a black shirt along with my gray hoodie jacket. I need to meet with Maya about my transmitter but just as I was about to leave the room.

**"Wait, it should be safe for us to speak here."** A different voice called out causing my eyes to widen… I remember this voice…

"_**You are not alone. I am with you always."**_

I turn around and see Emilia standing, with her eyes closed. Golden lines started to race up from her chest to her cheeks along with a golden aura emitting from her body. I was mesmerized by the beauty of her aura. Then something more unusual happened. Aside from the fact that a beautiful woman with long blonde hair in a very revealing outfit appeared above Emilia, I noticed that I had also started to release a blue aura but no person appeared above me.

"**I am Mika, an entity of pure consciousness. I have chosen this girl as my vessel."** She introduced herself while I stumbled to the ground. Why is so many weird things happening today!?

"**The form you see before you is a product of technology lost long ago"** Lost long ago? Is she from the past?

"**The people of your time called it the technology of the Ancients, which would make me an ancient. In the distant past, my people lived in this system. We were the first."**

"What are you really!? Is this a joke?" I cut in as I looked around to check for any odd objects.

"**I understand your doubts. But please, hear all I have to say before making up your mind. You are the only one I can trust."** She pleaded…she doesn't seem hostile and… ah screw it, I don't have anything to lose.

"Fine, speak." I answered hesitantly… if this is a prank.

"**I have studied Emilia's memories to learn about your time. Three years ago, a great calamity befell the Gurhal System: The attack of the «Seed»"** Yes… I remember that very clearly.

"**But this was not their first attack"** She continued as she rubbed her shoulder.

"**They came in my time as well." **My eyes widened at the realization… the «Seed» is truly a terrifying virus…not only did they cause a massive undertaking but they still managed to survive this long.

"**It was the height of our civilization. The seed invasion pushed us to the brink of ruin."** Yes… I know how terrifying a seed invasion can be, and how difficult it is to fight them.

"**The battle was long, but in the end we triumphed, banishing the «Seed» and their leader, Dark Falz."** I growled when she mentioned the bastard. I hated him more than I feared him. He was the one that almost caused Vivienne to sacrifice herself just to seal the Eye of Rykros.

"**But the victory came too late. The planets of the system were tainted by the «Seed». Not even our bodies were spared. The taint of the «Seed» left nothing untouched."** The taint of the seed… I remember hearing about Hyuga getting tainted but they managed to survive.

"**It was only a matter of time before our system and all who lived here would perish. So we risked everything on a grand venture that would span the aged: Project Renaissance."** I don't like the sound of that…

"**First, we purified the system, restoring the planets to their former glory. Next we created a new race of men and let them loose in the pristine worlds, and finally we, the Ancients, Shed our tainted flesh and became beings of consciousness. With our work done, we passed in to sleep."** We have to thank y-

"**We slept and waited, waited for the day our children would rise as we had so that we can steal their bodies for our own."** I bent my knees slightly and clenched my fists… is that why you chose Emilia?

"**This new race of men, humans, are our children. You have fallen for the trap the Ancients laid so long ago."**

"Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to help you get your plans into fruition? Or perhaps you want me to know this so I can warn to others?" I asked coldly. Do you want to torture me by letting me know this inevitable trap?

"**No, I want you to help me stop this dreadful plan from happening."** She told me. I was taken aback by the request.

"I don't know if Emilia is willing for this." I pondered.

"**The one you call Emilia will not hear us, her heart and mind are closed."** She answered. What is this? Do I really have to save the world again? I am already exposed to other oddities in my life.

"Why do you want to stop the plan? Don't you want to be reborn again?" I asked her curiously. I am still not buying it but I might as well play along and see where it takes me.

"**I have no desire to be reborn on this time. Our destruction was our fate. Our time has passed."** I smiled at her sincerity… she really is like a mother.

"**You and I are not strangers."** She stated…what?

"**Ask yourself: Why can we talk as we do? What bond do we share?"** She tells me. I hold my hand up to my face and see that I am still releasing a blue glow. Then she continued.

"**When the automaton attacked you in the relic site, was it real? Are you even alive?"** Those words struck me harder than any attack would. I stumbled over my own foot causing me to fall down.

"So… all of that really…happened?" I mumbled aloud. This…this is a joke right?

"**It did. The automaton destroyed your flesh. You knew true death."** No…no that's a lie.

"**It was Emilia's wish that activated my program and allowed me to reconstruct your broken body."** She saved me… she brought me back to life.

"Alright… I…I believe you, I'll help you." I stuttered out. I really died, I didn't escape death's grasp after all. Mika was the one that freed me from death.

"**You really are her son"** I snap my head towards her and was about to ask what she meant but Emilia suddenly yawned.

"**She will awaken soon. You and I will speak again."** Mika rushed before disappearing into Emilia's body. Emilia suddenly walked over to the bed and laid down before letting out another yawn.

"I guess I dozed off there." She mumbled to herself. I composed myself as I kept my stare on her while she sat up.

"Um…why are you staring at me?" Emilia asked me.

"Why are you sleeping on my bed?" I asked back at her. Were you just wishing to get violated? I see her face go red from the realization.

"You're lucky it wasn't any other guy." I told her as she stood up.

"I…I guess I should s…show you your sh…ship n…next." She stuttered out. I muffled a small chuckle as I see her walk out of the room. I followed behind her.

Back in the lobby, I see Emilia in front of the blue telepad. Her face still had a slight tinge of red to it.

"You're all set to use the transporter." She said as she entered the pad before she disappeared. I entered the transporter and got to the ship as well.

I let out a small whistle as I observed the ship, it was small but it was enough. I see Emilia in front of a holographic map of the entire Gurhal System.

"This is the ship you'll use for work. She's company property so take good care of her." She told me before turning around.

"This is the terminal with all the client requests." She continued as she observed the map of Gurhal… I can see the «Guardian»'s colony on here. Hmmm… might as well ask her about what happened in my room.

"Hey Emilia… do you know someone by the name of Mika?" I asked her hopefully. I refused to make eye contact with her as I continued to observe the map.

"Mika? Who's Mika?" She answered me.

"How about the ancients?" I continued.

"The ancients? They've been dead for ages." She answered me causing me to sigh… she really doesn't know.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked me. I just shook my head.

"As if our adventure in the relic site wasn't enough, now you have to act all weird." She scolded me.

"Even if it was a dream, which it was, if that's all you have to do then we might as well be working." She continued. Says the girl who's too lazy to even go to her own bed.

"Oh, speaking of work." She remembered before digging into her pocket. She pulled out a translucent card that held information about herself.

"Here's my partner card." She told me before handing it over. I was about to leave the ship before she grabbed me by the back of my collar.

"Hey, give me yours." She continued. I swallowed a lump in my throat. My red shirt held all of my partner cards… the only ones I have is…

"Sorry, I lost mine besides. It's not like you're going to take a mission." I teased her causing her to urk.

"Hey! Let's not forget who's in charge. I have been in the company longer." She scolded me. I did a low salute.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am." I faked enthusiasm before she put her hand on her chin.

"Hmmm, no. I don't like the sound of that. Forget I said anything. Just keep treating me like the way you have and we'll get along fine." She smiled. Well she certainly is cute.

"Sure!" I answered. I never did like answering to higher ups. Then she started twiddling with her fingers, is she nervous?

"Ummm… about the relic site… if it wasn't for you I would probably still be trapped in there but more than that you actually believed in me… at least in my dream that is. Real or not… it made me happy." She thanked shyly. I want to tell that it wasn't a dream… but I probably shouldn't. It has been a tough day. I merely let out a small smile.

Maybe working here won't be as bad as I thought but mysteries still lingered. Why did I let out a glow when Mika showed up? Does it have something to do with Konl? And Mika said something that definitely caught my interest.

_**"You really are her son"**_

Does she know my parents? Oh Holy Light please help me solve these mysteries.

**Universe 1-End**

* * *

**And with those words, Universe 1 has officially ended. There will be some fillers before the next universe so look out for those. R&R!**


	6. Memories of the Mentor

**Chapter 6**

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

I rouse from my deep slumber as I tap the alarm clock tiredly… still refusing to get up until a voice entered my ears.

"Mikey, please get up." The voice of my «MySynth», Rem, rang through my ears.

"A few more minutes…" I mumbled tiredly as I turned away. I heard my robotic partner let out a sigh.

"Remember, this is what you told me to do." Rem sighed, causing me to jolt awake.

"I am up, I am up!" I shouted hurriedly. I turn my head over to my partner and see that she already had her wand up.

"Ah…good, I have prepared the shower." The clad in black maid said. I gave off a sigh as she tossed me a towel and walked straight to the shower. It was only yesterday that I got hired… no, forced into Little Wing.

"Rem! Please prepare my clothes!" I shout over to Rem before showering.

After showering I wore a black shirt that had the words 'Follow me to the Holy Light' in white bold letters. A pair of cargo pants blended well with my upper attire.

"Rem! Did you fix my stuff?" I shout over to my maid. I had told her to fix some things that I needed for today. Receiving a positive response I continued to comb my hair… I might consider getting a haircut soon. Noticing movement I turn to the left and see my «MySynth» holding a gym bag.

"Everything is in order." She reports. I let out a small nod before taking the gym bag and activating my visiphone.

"Hey Emilia, I am borrowing the ship for a while. If Kraz looks for it tell him it's safe with me." I recorded before sending the message to Emilia. I could tell her personally but I have a feeling she isn't a morning person.

Entering the lobby, I let out a small yawn before walking to the blue transporter but before I could enter a blue haired lady wearing a pink coat over a black undershirt caught my attention… by smacking me on the head.

"Where do you think you're going this early in the morning?" She scolded… I swear does this woman ever sleep?

"I need to get to HQ to have someone fix my transmitter." I answered, irritated. It's bad enough that she recognizes me but she also has to treat me the way she used to.

"I didn't think the famous «Guardian Prodigy» needed one." She grinned. Act like Ethan and Hyuga and getting fired will be the least of your worries.

"Well Kunoh you know what they say; An engineer is only as good as his equipment." I quote before running off… but not before pulling down the skin at the bottom of my eye and sticking my tongue out in a childish manner.

In the bridge of my ship, I walk over to the terminal. A map of the Gurhal System was shown with a hue of bright blue. I set down my bag on a chair before opening it to reveal its contents.

On top it revealed a blue shirt with white sleeves below a red tie, a small white eight shaped container and a black rectangular case. Alright! I am all set. I scroll through the holographic map and click a lone space colony located near the other side of «Parum».

After a good hour the space colony was already in sight…beautiful. It's just how I remembered it. Seen through the ship's window is the famous «Guardian»'s Colony or HQ, which ever you prefer. I let out another small yawn… I am not actually an early bird either, I just chose to wake up early so Emilia won't have the chance to ask about joining me.

"It's time for a costume change."

* * *

I haven't been here since I got that chip. I refused to meet the others that day since I wanted to go home after. I wore the new official «Guardian» uniform which consisted of a blue shirt with white sleeves and collars, a darker blue shade for pants, similar colored shoes with white soles and a red tie for formality. The insignia of the «Guardians» can be seen on the shirt's left chest.

My hair was on its usual style of course but instead of my brown contact lenses I settled for black rimmed glasses similar but bigger than Maya's. Should I look for the others?... knowing Ethan he's probably still asleep and Hyuga is probably still at the GRM company. Tonnio should be at Moatoob along with Leo. I doubt Lou would want to see me. Karen is probably still acting as Divine Maiden…I should visit her from time to time, she might want to unwind. Maya might've stayed up all night researching again…that leaves one person causing me to smile.

Being early in the morning I can only see a few people walking around. I don't recognize any of them and I hope they won't recognize me. For once I might have to thank the rumors because if the rumors are that wild than that means that the media hasn't been able to take a good look at me. I continued to walk around to what others might think aimlessly but I still remember this place, there might be new places but I know that the place I am looking for is still there.

Reaching my destination I look over to the counter and see the familiar receptionist clad in blue, sipping at a mug of what I assume is coffee. I walk over to the reception and lean backwards on the table.

"May I help you?" Mina asked in her usual cheery voice, well she certainly hasn't changed.

"Can you direct me to the president's office?" I asked. I already knew where the office is but that doesn't mean I can't be a little mischievous. Just as she was about to answer I added something else.

"And accept Hyuga's advances while you're at it." I grinned before hearing the sound of a hard ceramic mug slam against a metal table followed by coughing. I walk away from the counter without another word, entering the briefing room. A sense of nostalgia blew over me.

I remember the first time I worked with Vivienne and Laia not as student and mentor but as equal «Guardians». I was still the silent bookworm that time and I am pretty sure that I hurt Vivienne's feelings a couple of times with my silence. I let out a hollow chuckle as I remembered my old partner and how I used to treat her.

I really wish I could go back in time and change it for the better…then again everyone wants to do that. I suddenly hear the opening of a mechanical sliding door followed by the familiar voice.

"Where is that Old Geezer!? I swear if I land my hands on him I wi-" The voice was cut short as I turned around revealing Laia in her new uniform. A light blue, high collared coat with velvet rims. A pair of slim black pants with white boots rimmed velvet reaching all the way to her knees.

"Should the president be saying those things?" I smirked as I crossed my arms. The old geezer she's talking about must be Headmaster Nav.

"You're a rare sight, in the uniform I sent you to boot." She replied before crossing her hands.

"I just felt like it." I shrugged. That was a lie. I just wanted to pass off as a regular «Guardian» while I walked here. I have no plans on getting mauled today.

"So what brings you here?" Laia asked me in a formal voice causing me to sigh… is everyone disappointed with me?

"You guys have the nerve to be disappointed with me yet you guys were the ones that discharged Vivienne." I lied when I said that Vivienne left, she was discharged for being an unintentional spy for Helga. I was supposed to be discharged too but I have a feeling that the high officials didn't want that.

"It's no-"

"I just came here to get my transmitter fixed, preferably by someone who can keep a secret." I cut her off coldly. I threw a small box towards her that contained the broken transmitter to which she caught easily.

"I'll get someone to work on it." She answered still formal. I turned around and walked out of the briefing room. I never showed it but I held a form of resentment to the «Guardians» all because they thought it was fair to expel my partner without expelling me. Most of my friends knew the real reason why I left, it wasn't because I wanted to meet people but because I wanted to get away from this place.

The only reason I came here to get my transmitter fixed is because if I had it fixed somewhere else then they would have easy access to my information. I still want to keep the fact that the «Guardian Prodigy» is retired and not going around doing mercenary work.

I look over to my watch and see that it's still early. I know where I am going next.

* * *

I know that he hates this organization. He doesn't hate the people but he hates this organization itself. I wouldn't blame him, he always had a sense of justice when I trained him and I guess it never left him. So when he heard that little Viv was going to be discharged he bolted to the briefing room and angrily asked why. I still remember how he answered to our decision.

"_Then discharge me as well! I am her partner, I willingly joined her in what you so call her treason. So discharge me as well!" _Of course the higher ups took none of that seeing as how he was too much of an asset to let go. I felt my heart ache when I saw the silent bookworm I knew hold so much anger in his eyes when he left.

The higher ups decided that he needed to cool down and decided to use his possible affection towards Lumia Waber to help him by getting him to teach her. It worked for the duration but I think he was just trying to cover it so he won't affect the young girl's training.

Then one mission… that one fucking solo mission on «Moatoob» finally drove him over. His mission was a simple negotiation with a rogue family. They failed to tell him that the rogue family's leader was one of the most notorious female rogues known on «Moatoob».

He was captured and a rescue mission was held. When they got there it was too late. Mikey was broken, his chastity taken. He holed himself up in his room with his visiphone off and his «MySynth» outside. The cameras were turned off so the room became a black box.

We tried to convince him to go out but he always slipped letters underneath saying to go away. After 2 days he finally came out… with an envelope in his hands. Before I knew it he had travelled to «Parum».

My best student, and most importantly my friend had left. A few weeks later I heard that he became a freelance but refused to meet up with us unless if its for official business. Then 3 months ago he came here after being called by Maya to test the new weave accessory which was a selective success.

I regret not convincing the higher ups to let me join him to «Moatoob» then maybe he didn't have to turn like this. I need to unwind... since its still early I might as well.

* * *

Ah... the good old VR room. Clad 6 should have something like this but I am still not sure I walk over to a keypad and enter the code. The door slides open and I release a a breath I had unknowingly held. Awesome! they still haven't changed it

I entered the room, blue panels decorated the entire room. I pick up a training handgun from a rack and positioned myself in the middle of the room. Lets see if this still works.

"Computer, situation code: 4-G, enemy: Badira." I command. Not long the small ankle biters started materializing around me. I let out a smirk which unknown to me made me look very sadistic. Oh this is gonna be fun.

* * *

Surprise surprise...how could I forget that he loved the VR room. I am currently watching him take on, no SLAUGHTER a whole wave of Badiras. Sure its easy to slaughter those small creatures but taking on at least 20 with a handgun and nothing else? That's a whole different story.

He always took pride in his marksmanship with the handgun even to the point of showing it off. I remember that he challenged a rogue while he was still under my wing to a trick shot off and he utterly dominated the sucker. He didn't say anything but the rogue got the message when he put on a gloating look, the next hour consisted of us running from the other rogues. Since the room is occupied I might as well hand this transmitter over to Maya to let her fix it.

* * *

After a few hours in the VR room I decided to leave. I changed into my normal clothes before entering Little Wing and boy did I get a surprise from Chelsea.

"You're the «Guardian Prodigy»!" As it turns out I forgot my contacts. The day continued with me locked in my room and with Chelsea banging on the door for an autograph.


	7. Reflections

**Chapter 7**

After a good while I finally let up and gave Chelsea her autograph. I am pretty sure that the news won't take this lightly and from my impression of Chelsea, it won't be long until she spills. I let out a sigh of exasperation at the thought. I close the door to my room and input a lock so none can bother me.

I sit on the edge of my bed before plopping on down. I look over to my alarm clock and see the green neon lights indicate that it's only 1:16 pm. These past two days have been hectic. I get killed in a relic site, get revived by the mother of all humans, get told of the trap made by our own goddamn ancestors, and I had to go back to the place I held resented.

I avoid using the word hate because it isn't hate. The thing I hate is lust and that's something I know. I just don't like going to that place because it reminded me of so much…sure the higher ups are different now but I am sure that even if they were the ones that gave me judgment it would still be the same result. If I had been more sensitive then maybe I would have noticed that Helga was using Vivienne.

"Helga…" I practically hissed the name out. That bitch had the nerve to call Vivienne a mere tool…no…even I was a tool to the higher ups, I was too much of an asset to let go while they treated my partner, who made me who I am, as a liability. Maybe there isn't much of a difference between them. They both have the nerve to make people tools for their own benefit… I wonder what would have become of us if Vivienne wasn't discharged.

No doubt that Hyuga would still be flirting with her. Maya and Karen would probably hang out with her and answer some of her questions. Ethan would probably gain a new friend. Me… if Vivienne was with me then perhaps I didn't have to go alone on «Moatoob»…no… if they outmatched me then they probably would have outmatched Vivienne as well and they surrounded me.

I might have saved the world that time…no we saved the world that time but I wasn't able to save her from her expulsion. I let out a small hollow laugh as I realized that even though I can save the world with help I still couldn't save one girl…make that two.

Emilia and the one who chose her body as her vessel, Mika. The ancient that is considered as the mother of all current human…Mika… her last words certainly peaked my interests.

_**"You really are her son"**_

"Graaaah!" I shout, muffled by my pillows. Why did Emilia have to wake up at that specific time!? Mika knows who my parents are…next chance I get I will ask her. The more I think about it the more irritated I get! That's it…think Mikey…think of something else.

**"Are you okay Mikey?"**

Ah Konl! Sorry, did I disturb you from your sleep? In the depths of my mind I see a light blue haired woman, her hair only reaching to the back of her neck. She wore a plain blue sleeveless dress the covered most of her skin. She was sitting up on a simple white bed which looked extremely out of place seeing as how everywhere I look the only thing I see is the faint swirling of light blue against white. Her blue eyes gave off a tired expression before nodding to my question. She looks like a woman around her thirties… maybe younger but she can't be above 35. Then she suddenly jolts up.

**"Well excuse me for looking so old!"**

Gah! I have to remember we share the same consciousness. Wait…who said that being around thirty is old!? Hey Konl, what are you exactly? I've heard from research files that you guys came from time of the ancients.

**"Yes, I am originally from the time of the Ancients…in fact I can be considered as an Ancient seeing as how I hold some degree of power. I used to be a maid for the Sun King and Queen."** I see, so you were a servant of Mika. Did you say you can be considered as an ancient? Then the blue glow I held when I met Mika w-

**"Was from me, Yes but I cannot manifest into the world just yet for I do not wish to cause you anymore unwanted attention."** Thanks I guess. So that blue glow was just a reaction from being in the presence of Mika? No doubt that she already figured out that you're here.

**"Yes, which is why I didn't manifest when you talked to her seeing as how I couldn't have been of any help."** I gave no response. Instead I asked something else.

Do you know who my parents are? A brief silence overtook the two of us before she gave an answer.

**"I am sorry Mikey but Mika has signaled me not to tell you" **Kuuuh…It's not fair how you can read my thoughts but I can't read yours. Alright fine… I'll find out myself. I find myself in my room again before giving off a sigh.

I am scared at how easy going I am right now. Maybe because there isn't any doubt in my mind that what Mika said is true…about me being revived thanks to her. The evidence is the fact that my right shoulder doesn't hurt anymore but I still have doubts about the trap.

Laia did say I was too trusting and I don't deny the fact that I am but I was always trusting ever since I joined the «Guardians»… a habit that I want to change. I sit up from my bed and hold out my hand, white photons started gathering in my palm before condensing into a floating crystal of ice. The crystal seemed to glitter with smaller particles of ice slowly whirling around it.

I always found my talent odd, even before I got Konl I could already cast strong ice-attributed «Technics». People said that it was normal for a person to be stronger at one attribute of «Technic». This is called Technic Favorability. Lumia seems to excel at fire attributed while I excel at ice.

I will the crystal to spin and it follows. It spins in place at a rapid pace, taking the small particles with it. I always found it relaxing to do this, the spinning of the particles just seem to…mesmerize me. Deciding to go out for a while, I close my fist. I feel the liquid drip from my closed hand before standing up, picking up my contacts, and walking over to the door. I punch in the code to unlock it.

_***Crash***_

I look down and see multiple people lying on the ground, each and every one of them holding either a camera or a microphone. Seriously…that quick? I nonchalantly walk over them, stepping on a select few before reaching the lobby.

I am actually used to this kind of thing because of my other moniker as the «Arctic Prince». I walk over to the office and reached Chelsea's table. I placed my right hand on the edge of the table and leaned forward.

"How many did you call?" I asked, again nonchalantly. No use getting angry over this seeing as how she did it.

"I only called one." She answered.

"Then why were there a good amount of people at my door trying to peek at me." I point over to the door behind me right before it opens, revealing a mass of people snapping pictures of me. They're lucky they have recording devices because if they didn't then I would have already frozen their ass.

Chelsea just shrugged her shoulders before giving me a white envelope with a seal I am familiar with. This is the seal of Pearl's father, I am pretty sure I already know what's in it. I take the envelope and proceed to rip it in two before throwing it away. I am pretty sure it just said that I won't get the payment seeing as how I failed.

I hear some pushes from behind as well as some "Hey!" "Oomph" from the paparazzi. I turn around and see a pink and yellow blur before I feel a hand grab the back of my collar and proceed to drag me away…literally. I was being dragged across the floor.

"Hey! Let me go!" I shout to whoever is dragging while trying to retaliate but whoever is doing this has an iron grip, I look up and see the same blonde hair that belongs to my new partner. I let out waves of ouches as I felt myself being dragged down the stairs. I can see the reporters already snapping pictures of me…ugh…I can imagine the headlines now **–Guardian Prodigy, dragged around by his girl-** she isn't but I am pretty sure they would add to that.

I found myself being dragged to the transporter in the middle and once we were in the ship she **threw me** on to a chair…seriously! How come you couldn't be this strong when we were at the relic site!?

"I suspected that you were him…seeing as how you two look too much alike…" She started with her fist clenching and somehow her aura is dark…did something happen to Mika? "I am your partner…yet you let Chelsea know about you first…" and that's where I cut in.

"It was an accident! I forgot to put on my contacts the moment I got here!" I argued. I was so excited to sleep in my room that I had forgotten to properly keep my image. Uuuhhh not good…she's still not letting up. I might have to do that…I just hope it doesn't backfire. I lower my head and stay seated for a good bit, I can see in my peripheral vision that her dark aura is starting to diminish. I stand up and slowly walk towards her, I can see her take steps back…good.

Because of the small size of the ship it wasn't long before she found her back to the wall. I placed my arm beside her head, the distance between us only at arm's length. I raise my face up and see that she's already starting to blush heavily…now for the final step. I lean down slightly.

"I am sorry for not telling you…" I whispered lightly before leaning in closer. "Can I make it up to you with a date?" I asked lowly…unknown to me that it sounded husky. She nodded stiffly.

"Great! We can do it tomorrow lets meet at the Café at around 11." I say happily before walking over to the transporter. "Ciao" I winked before teleporting to the lobby. This is something I learned from my experience with Lumia, if she's angry with you just make her blush, ask her on a date and walk away. Ta Da! No more angry girl.

Call me a playboy if you want but I would rather be called that then face the wrath of a hot headed girl.

* * *

"Aachoo!" A certain brunette sneezed before she turned off the shower head. "Maybe I stayed in the shower a bit too long…"

* * *

That day continued in this particular order. Paparazzi kept on trying to interview me before I locked them out of my room, practiced a bit of basic ice «Technics» to help pass the time while careful not to freeze anything, before taking a shower, cooking then going to bed.

Unknown to me is that tomorrow is going to be the continuation of the universal scale saga that I was in.

* * *

**A bit short I know, but with that last sentence I guess you already know what's gonna happen next.**


	8. Universe 2: Part 1- To the Crodog

**Chapter 8**

Early in the morning I was already in the Little Wing office with a mug of coffee in my hands, I couldn't sleep very well seeing as how I was wary for the so called reporters. Although it is early Chelsea and Kraz are already in the office. Chelsea I could understand but I didn't know Kraz could wake up this early. Unable to suppress it anymore I let out a loud yawn before emptying my mug.

I never really did drink coffee unless it was needed and right now? I need it badly. I wore a long sleeved white polo with all the 3 buttons undone, wrinkled seeing as how I slept in it. A pair of black jeans covered my lower apparel and a pair of black shoes. All in all I look like a classy guy that just woke up, all that I am missing is a black tuxedo. My hair is still unkempt seeing as how I just woke up.

Then the screen at the middle of the room lit up and the familiar jingle of Gurhal Channel 5 reverberated in the room. The screen showed Hal with her usual purple twin ponytail.

"Hi!" Hal greeted, waving to the camera. "You're watching Gurhal Channel 5 and our headline news!" She continued cheerfully. "I am Hal! With today's top stories!" she finished her introduction before the camera pans to the left and a picture zooms into the camera.

The picture was a big metal pyramid made out of metallic monoliths that slanted to meet one point. "After two years of construction, a ceremony was held last month to celebrate completion of a new subspace generator on Parum." Wah! I completely missed the ceremony! I wanted to join in on that…..

"Natsume Shu, spokesperson for Inhelt Corporation and the genius behind subspace theory, was on hand to kick things off. He was joined by military officials and an endless parade of industry giants. Hopes are high that this new facility will lead to breakthroughs in subspace research and if all goes well, manned subspace flight may be just around the corner. This research may just be the key to solving Gurhal's current natural resource problem." And with that the screen went back to Hal…

"On other news, the famous second savior of Gurhal" Oh no… "The «Guardian Prodigy» has been found, not retired! But still working as a mercenary for the small security firm located on Clad 6 known as Little Wing!" and it doesn't stop there…

"The «Guardian Prodigy» known to be the second savior of Gurhal is also the mercenary hottie known as The «Arctic Prince» for those who don't know. The «Arctic Prince» is said to hold the power of the arctics, capable of sending in waves of Ice without a wand. Here is an exclusive footage of him." The camera panned to the right this time and revealed a video of me… getting dragged across the room by a blonde. My palm met my forehead.

"The girl is known as Emilia Percival who is apparently his new partner…so lucky! I want to be his partner." Hal squealed before composing herself with a cough.

"I am Hal, and this has been a presentation of Gurhal Headline news, Channel 5. See you next time." She bid farewell before the screen shut off again. Well the at least they didn't think that she was my girlfriend… I don't know how I would protect her if they broadcasted that.

I shudder at the thought of the rabid fans. Right as the news ended, Emilia walked in at the same moment the news ended…and she looks angry. But before I could talk to her,

"Zut alors!" Chelsea shouted loud enough to turn Emilia's head. "The news is over already? How can that be?" Emilia turned to where the both of us were.

"What's the big deal?" Emilia asked, her emotion seemed to switch to curious. Is she bipolar by any chance?

"They said nothing about Skyclad!" I had to resist face faulting when I heard that. They didn't specify any of the sponsors so it should be fair. "After all the money we spent on the subspace program, our names should be in the spotlight!" I am pretty sure G.R.M. beats Skyclad in that regard…they spent a whopping 15 billion meseta on sponsoring them and gave them some researchers.

"I don't think it would help business much… we're just subsidiary" I nodded my head in agreement. "But I am not here to talk PR. Is the boss around?"

"Mais Oui. In fact Monsieur Kraz was just saying that he wanted to see both of you but when I see the news I completely forgot."…Completely like Maya but instead of research, it's the news.

"Since you are going to see him, could you take this to him?" Chelsea asked as she gave me a piece of paper. This is a receipt…from Rich Velvet Lingerie, Dagora City? The moment those words sunk in I was probably as red as a tomato…

"Th…This doesn't so…sound like much o…of a business expense." I stuttered out…You would either have to be stupid or drunk to use the business money on something like this. I shake my head in an attempt to clear my head of thoughts that I would rather not explain in detail.

"The head office agrees with you. They will not reimburse it. Tell him that it would be coming out of his own pocket." Chelsea stated rather cheerfully. I can feel some heat from my left. I turn to see Emilia with a red aura around her, some of her hair seems to be floating too… Oi oi, no need to summon the devil Emilia.

"That dirty old! No wonder he can't afford his bar tabs! What's he thinking!" Emilia seethed through gritted teeth. Aaaah bar tabs, no bar is complete without a drunk not settling his tabs.

"Take it up with him. Complaints are not my department!" Chelsea joked…at least I think she joked, She's too cheerful to be serious. I let out a yawn before I felt a hand grab my wrist and proceed to drag me across the room. What's with the dragging! I can walk on my own please! The moment we reached Kraz's table the strong smell of alcohol attacked our noses, I couldn't help but pinch my nose trying hard not to inhale the strong but familiar smell.

"Holy- Are you drinking it or bathing in it!?" I complained before looking at the table to see bottles litter the table top and the floor. Pictures of women in bikini floated holographically on the table. Typical drunk boss was seated on the chair with both of his feet on the table.

"Oh there you are." Kraz pointed out casually causing Emilia to get angrier.

"Don't 'there you are' me! You got another call from a bar asking you to pay up! And would you care to explain this?" Emilia ranted before swiping the receipt from my hands and slamming it on the table. Kraz didn't even flinch, this guy either has got some major balls or drunk oh wait…he has both.

"One of my receipts? What are you doing with that?" Kraz asked casually as he removed his feet on the table and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Did you really think that they'd let you expense this!?" Emilia asked. It was a rhetorical question. "Have you drowned all of your common sense?" Seeing as how he's sitting there casually, my guess would be yes.

"That's completely legit. You gotta lay the groundwork before you close the deal." Once again I had to resist facefaulting. Yeah nice excuse you perverted bastard. Just tell her that we aren't in the Gurhal System while why don't ya?

"Now if you don't mind, we have business to discuss." Kraz changed the subject but Emilia continued her glare while I just noticed that I had started to pinch the bridge of my nose out of exasperation, a habit I had ever since I started working with Viv.

"Cheer up! It's the perfect job for you two. It's an urgent, top of the action item list sort of job. There's somebody we need to track down." This sounds promising… maybe this guy can get a few decent jobs.

"A missing person search? Who is it? A witness in a murder trial? Some corporate bigwig?" Emilia asked in anticipation. This might be a wanted man that we need to track down…or maybe a detective gone missing while investigating something big.

"Not quite. It's someone I loaned money to a while back. I need you two to collect it." I couldn't resist it anymore and I finally facefaulted.

"This job's for you! Go find him yourself!" I heard Emilia shout as I recovered. This guy… I am starting to dislike him. I let out a glare…hoping to melt the bastard into nothingness. Kraz didn't take the tone of Emilia's voice too well.

"Just can it you!" Kraz barked back but it didn't end there." Because someone around here botched up a job at a certain relic site, we can't get any real work." Ouch… I look over to Emilia and see her wince.

"Wait…how does Emilia getting trapped in a relic site affect your work!?" I asked. It doesn't make any sense but Kraz just ignored me and showed a holographic picture of a man with white hair and a pair of orange goggles placed on his forehead.

"You're target is Wurley Kokov. Male «Beast», Age: 51. His ship has been sighted in the Crodog Region of «Moatoob»." Isn't that the place where the Kasch people live? What would a «Beast» who borrowed money be in a place like that?

"No city, no casinos… It's the last place I'd expect him to be." A gambler…what's a gambler doing at the Crodog Region? This is starting to get fishy.

"If you know where he is why not just get him yourself?" Bad move Emilia. Kraz sent a glare towards the blonde.

"What was that?" It wasn't a question.

"Nothing nothing!" Emilia panicked before she tugged on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Come on, Let's get out of here before the fumes start getting to us." Emilia asserted before running out of the office. I let out a sigh and follow her but not before sending one last glare towards Kraz.

* * *

Dressed in my sleepwear, I told Emilia to wait in the ship while I find some proper clothes. I settled for a red and blue shirt and a pair of shorts (AN: Speeders set). Now that my clothes are ready I still have one problem.

My transmitter is still in repair, which means any equipment I carry will hinder my movement. I can't carry any dusters or any other two handed weapons, and I really wanted to punch some creatures. Even if I do carry one handed weapons the question is how many would I carry and where would I put them? I would need a saber or a dagger for close combat. I don't think I can live without any handguns. Hmmm…decisions decisions...

In the end, I had to use 4 gun holsters I got from an old acquaintance. I settled with 2 «Railgun» model handguns placed on the waistline on my back, barrels pointed down. 2 black holsters line each of my ankle carrying «Gatling» model machine gun. A sheath was placed on my back where the deactivated form of my «Rapier» model saber was fitted.

"Kuuuuh…now I know how important a transmitter is…" I mumble to myself. Even though I tried to get the necessary weapons only the weight is still uncomfortable, not heavy but it does provide discomfort. I let out a sigh before turning around to look at the sheath. The sheath held a silver color that contrasted greatly with my saber. I would look better if I had some sort of coat but I would prefer being functional rather than looking good.

* * *

After flying to «Moatoob», specifically the Crodog Region, multiple ships could be seen parked some even resorted to using a photon tether because of the lack of space. Why is this place packed with ships?

"What was Kraz talking about? I was expecting to be in the middle of nowhere but this place is like a parking lot!" Emilia voiced out. This is starting to get really suspicious.

"How are we ever going to find Wurley out here?" Emilia continued. With this many ships, it could take a few hours…wait. I can see ships but I can't see people, what is going on here? I hear Emilia let out a sigh.

"As if expensing on lingerie wasn't bad enough, now he's using the company to run errands. Somebody really needs to set him straight."

"Leave it to me, I'll set him straight one way or another." I answer while touching the hilt of my saber for emphasis.

"I won't stop you from trying but don't expect much. I tried talking to him, it's like reasoning with a brick wall." I rolled my eyes at that.

"I dunno…maybe that's just coming from me. If that's how it is as far as Kraz is concerned, I'm only taking up space." I felt sympathy for her there…hey we can change that.

"If that's true then I'll help you change that, starting with this mission." I assured her. "If we do a good job here, who knows?" I continued. Nothing pleases a boss more than a job well done.

"You really think that will change his mind about me?" She asked me, causing me to grin.

"Positive!" Then I see her take on a down cast look.

"If we don't track down this Wurley guy we'll never hear the end of it." She commented while I just let out a chuckle. I started to look around with my head held high. Some these ships don't seem to be that high class so they can't all be tourists… rogues maybe?

I felt my knees buckle slightly as I remember that word. No no…this is no time to remember that. Pull yourself together Mikey, I am far from their hide out. I am not even in the desert so they can't be here…but what if they're ship is here? What if they knew that I was here? I did get broadcasted on TV so it shouldn't be surprising that they find out that I am in Little Wing. What if there is a mole in Little wing? Tracking me down…

A voice broke me out of my thoughts, A voice I haven't heard for quite a while.

"Hey! Both of you! What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Who is that voice? Are Mikey's thoughts just negative thinking? Tune in to find out!  
**


	9. Universe 2: Part 2- Fragments

**Chapter 9**

"You don't look like the kind of people who go around visiting cultural heritage sites." The voice continued behind me. I let out a small smile as I recognize the voice. I haven't worked with him ever since I became a mercenary.

"You're right! I never did go to these places." I smirked before turning around. I was allowed the joy of seeing the «Beastling» 's eyes widen in shock as he realize who I am. The «Beastling» was just above 3 feet. He had blonde hair that was combed back, sharp blue eyes that held an intimidating look but at the moment it took on a shocked expression. His skin took on a darker color but is normal for most «Beasts». He was wearing a brown shirt with blue sleeves and a red scarf like collar, a pair of blue shorts with a red filled jagged pattern on the sides along with a pair of blue and red boots. (AN: Tuhna Mokko, Rose x Skyblue).

"Mikey!?" the «Beastling» shouted in disbelief. I can hear some flapping of wings behind me…guess some birds got scared from his voice. I released my hands that had found its way to my ears before giving a slight chuckle.

"Anyway…we're looking for someone." I answer before holding my hand out to Emilia, getting what I wanted her to do she placed a small device on my palm. I grab the device and press a button, allowing the picture of Wurley Kokov to appear holographically in the air.

"And did something happen here? Why are there so many ships?" Emilia asked as well while she looked around the area.

"We just got here ourselves. We haven't gotten much time to look around and so far, it looks like we're the only people here." Tonnio replied. He seems to have gotten over his shock which is good. I look around one more time and fail to see any other person walking around.

"No luck, Tonnio. The place is dead. Did you do any better?" A voice sounded through the sea of ships before a figure appeared from one of them. The person was a girl as tall as Tonnio.

She wore a blue tank top with black linear designs and the bottom forming a "V" which reached all the way down to her purple fur belt which held a tail at the back, a pair of blue shorts that doesn't even reach to the middle of her thigh where 3 belts decorated the exposed flesh. She wore purple boots that reached just below her knee but the toes were openly shown giving the impression of long sandals. Her arms had purple gloves that reached all the way to her elbow connected to a blue sleeve that reached the middle of her arms. Her skin took on a pale color similar to me and Emilia's. She wore a blue bandana with purple, white, and orange rings decorating the piece of cloth. You can see her jet black hair in thin twin ponytails that reached all the way to her shoulders.

"Hey Liina." I greeted casually.

"Out of all the people, Mikey is who we find." To my surprise Liina answered rather calmly. I hid my disappointment and let out a small smile. I look over to the side and see Emilia with a questioning look. Ah! I forgot the introductions.

"Emilia, meet Tonnio and Liina Rhima. They're old friends I used to work with in my «Guardian» days but now they're mercenaries like me." I explained. I remember them getting married and leaving the «Guardians» since Liina couldn't join because of her rogue background…either that or she dislikes the uniform which is most likely the latter.

"We heard that you started working for a company." Liina tells me. Who wouldn't…it was broadcasted on the number one news channel in the entire system. I let out a nervous chuckle before I felt the two of them drag me away from Emilia and between some ships.

"You okay with…you know?" Tonnio asked me worriedly. He must be talking about me being here. I can already feel my knees buckle…no, steel yourself Mikey, you can't look weak. I place my hand on one of the ships to try and steady myself.

"I…I am fine…it's not like I am in the desert." I answered rather shakily. I can tell that they aren't convinced by the looks they're giving me. I let out a sigh before standing up straight and composing myself, I can't be like this now. "Don't worry, I am fine. We should get back to my partner." I assure them before walking away from them and towards Emilia. Wait…what are they doing here anyway?

"Hey, what are the two of you doing here anyway?" I asked them.

"We were hired to patrol the heritage site." Tonnio answered. Ah…they must mean the Kasch Village nearby.

"Heritage site?" I hear Emilia behind me repeat in question. I almost tripped over nothing when I heard that. Tonnio gave her a look of utter disbelief, he was about to say something but I beat him to the chase.

"You don't know about the heritage site?" I blurted out as if she was dumb. This place is famous for holding the Kasch who believes in the act of worshipping death. They believe that the only path to power is by facing the cold hands of death.

"Lighten up! I am new at this and you know it!" Emilia argued back as she placed her hands on her hips. Then she let her hands fall to her hands before turning her head to the ships. "If this is some heritage site then where are all the tourists? There are certainly enough ships to go around." She continued causing me to smile a little. Good observation on her part.

"She's got good instincts at least." Tonnio shrugged and I nodded in agreement before the sound of more wings flapping resounded. I look up and see birds had started to fly away from their trees.

"Something definitely feels wrong here. The wild life is acting strange too, they're out for blood." Liina commented as she nervously twiddled with her fingers.

"My best guess is that something is going on within the heritage site." I pondered before looking over to the forest. Something must be causing the wildlife to go nuts…I really hope it isn't another hidden «Seed» incident.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. It looks like we're gonna be working together again Mikey." Tonnio smirked as I stretched my arms.

"Me parece bien, viejo amigo(1)." I quote in Spanish leaving Emilia and Tonnio wondering while Liina just nodded.

"Good, we should start by heading to the Kasch village. We might find some clues there." Liina suggested.

"Do you know how to get there? Cause I don't." I shrugged. I never went to the Kasch village seeing as how I had a bit of a time problem.

"The Kasch are nomads, but they leave markings so their friends can find where they've gone." Liina answered. Hmm? As far as I am concerned doesn't the Kasch have like their own language? "The markings are written in Kasch language, but I've studied it. Follow the markings and we'll be there in no time." Liina continued and unconsciously answering my question.

"Hmm…I wonder what these markings look like." I heard Emilia ponder behind me. We decided to walk deeper into the forest, making idle conversation as we went on through. We talked about our separate adventures after leaving the «Guardians» until we finally found our first clue in a clearing.

"There Look! Those are Kasch markings!" Liina pointed out as we ran over to a big tree with a tunnel in the middle. We stopped in front of the tree, the bark had scratches that connected in patterns to look like symbols.

"So this is what they look like." Emilia mumbled as I saw her visibly observe the markings intently before a buzzing interrupted us. Turning around, we saw a gigantic green flying creature. Long silver wings protruded from its back, buzzing because of its quick movement. Its head had a yellow, diamond shaped plate that seemed to release a slight glow. Two leg like appendages hung from below with a curved blade pointed at us. A «Vegga»…I've seen some of these before but they always flew away so why is this one any different? Before I could answer my question, warning bells in my head started ringing.

"Scatter!" I shout automatically as two more «Veggas» floated down and shot some sort of black liquid at us. Luckily we managed to get out before the projectiles hit us. I immediately hold out my hand and will my handgun to deploy but I couldn't see the usual photons gathering on my hand. Then the fact that I didn't have my transmitter surfaced up.

Not having the luxury to laugh at my mistake, my hands darted to the handguns placed on my back and pulled both of it out of the holsters. The purple handguns seemed to gleam as I took aim at the bug to the left. I let out a torrent of green photons as I got into my favorite rhythm, the rhythm of pushing two triggers. Each photon found its mark towards the bug. Its blood splattered before it fell down with a thud.

My target down, I shifted my handguns to the right to check for the others and see that they're doing pretty well. Liina and Emilia had worked together and are taking down one with Liina using her speed to hack at the giant bug with her dagger while Emilia shot at it with her handgun. Tonnio was just going at his target with the aggressiveness I knew he had, he was slashing at the «Vegga» with his dagger while taking some opportunities to gun it down with his machine gun.

A few moments later all of the «Veggas» were dead. I holstered my handguns to my back before walking over to my friends. "Nice job! Although Liina was right about the creatures acting weird…I have never seen a «Vegga» attack like that ever." I rounded over. «Veggas» are supposed to be passive creatures that just pollinate trees so why did they attack us?

"The more reason that we should head deeper, something is making these creatures attack us." Tonnio reasoned. I nodded in compliance before we started walking into the tunnel inside the tree.

"By the way Mikey, why do you have your weapons out like that?" Liina asked me. I guess I haven't told them yet.

"My transmitter is being repaired since it broke during my last mission." I answered. Don't need to tell them about how it broke. Liina just let out an 'Ah' in understanding. The moment we stepped out to the next clearing 4 more «Veggas» floated down. I drew my handguns again and started firing a barrage. I notice in my peripheral vision that Tonnio darted to the left while Emilia and Liina darted to the right.

I grit my teeth in annoyance as the bugs just dodge the photons but when I looked back I noticed that I had unconsciously made the bugs scatter allowing the others to take on individual creatures. I spotted one that was trying to flank Tonnio, going into a mad dash I charged up photons on my handguns. Let's see… with the speed I am running now and the graininess of the dirt, I should be able to go underneath it if I start…Now!

I shift my weight to my torso and let my feet slide, the momentum on my torso slowing causing me to fall on my back but my slide still continued. I raise my charged handgun, My slide then stop the moment I was directly beneath the giant bug. Good.

"See ya!" I shout as I pushed the trigger. Two big chunks of photons blasted from the barrels of my handguns and hit the bug, sending it flying upwards. Still laying down, I raise my torso and fire at the «Vegga» Tonnio was fighting making it flinch and allowing Tonnio to jump up and stab the bug right at the head killing it. I let out a small chuckle as Tonnio sent a glare towards me. I look over to Liina and see that she had forgone her dagger and settled on dual handguns and was barraging the «Vegga» that had targeted her. Emilia on the other hand wasn't doing as good.

She was keeping her distance and was firing at her target with her handgun but her shots were clumsy. Her shots kept missing and even if she was about to hit, the «Vegga» just dodged it. Then the bug suddenly charged at the blonde while she was stupefied to move. Dang it!

I bolt up but I accidentally loosened my grip on my handgun making it fall. Tsk! In that case! I reach out my hand and cold wind suddenly enveloped me.

"Freeze" I mutter under my breath. Moments later a bright light enveloped the charging bug causing the others to shield their eyes and as soon as the lights die down it revealed the bug, frozen in a case of ice. Then a loud crash could be heard as the «Vegga» I sent up a few minutes ago finally crashed down…to the frozen one.

"Nice job Mikey." Tonnio praised but I never heard it as my head started spinning. Ugh..what's going on? Why is everything spinning? I can feel my body starting to weaken…huh? I felt something on my back…is that the ground?

"_Tell me dear brother, why are you trying so hard?"_ A voice sounded, what? Where am I? I can't see anything. The voice sounded feminine.

"_I had fallen for her dear sister, I want to be with her."_ A different voice answered, this one sounded like a guy. Then the feminine voice started laughing.

"_You want to be with her? Next thing I might hear from you is that you are no longer afraid of water!"_ The female mocked. The guy could be heard scoffing.

"_Why am I not allowed to be with her?"_ The guy asked…no begged for an answer.

"_In normal circumstances I will support you brother, but remember she is __**HIS**__ wife so I doubt that __**HE**__ will let you be close to her."_ The female answered. I felt a slight sign on sympathy from her voice. The sound of something breaking resounded along the darkness.

"_**He**__ doesn't deserve her! All he does is go around dilly dallying to where ever he pleases and courting any woman he feels a bit of affection towards to. Next thing you know when he visits our kingdom he will try to court…no FORCE you to be with him." _The guy ranted angrily.

Then visions started coming in to my head, billions of them but out of all the fragments that went into my head. One single word stood out like a sore thumb… one word that dripped with venom whenever I tried to say it.

Kuhman

* * *

(1)"Sounds good to me, old friend"

**Read and review! Also thank you Sundrae and Louise for reviewing! Especially Sharon Sy! Thanks for chatting with me when I am bored, Love ya!**


	10. Universe 2: Part 3- Journey to the Kasch

**Chapter 10**

As darkness stood around me I felt strength return to my body. As my eyes flutter open I was greeted with the worried faces of my allies. I can see Liina and Tonnio give out a sigh of relief before the ever so worried Emilia glomped me.

"What is up with you and making me worry…dream or not!" Emilia sobbed into my shoulder. Come on Emilia…stop being such a worry wart. I place my hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer to me.

"I am fine Emilia…I just tired myself out a little." I smiled weakly before standing up, still wobbly. What was that? This is the first time that happened when I used my ability…who is Kumhan? And why do I feel that I want to kill him…why do I feel like I hate him? Ugh, my head hurts too much for this. Hey Konl, do you know this Kumhan guy?

Why won't you answer? Konl? Grrrr fine, I'll find out myself. I let out a slight hmph as I dusted myself off. I copped out the handguns placed behind me and noticed that it wasn't there. Looking down I see the handguns placed on the ground, looking the same as I dropped it. Picking them up and placing them in their proper holsters I let out one more sigh before looking around.

There were 2 ways, one was protected by a mere laser fence while the other was being blocked by 3 thick streams of fire coming out of the ground. A giant purple flower stood in the middle.

"Emilia, can you hack those laser fences?" I asked her and she nodded but before she could start a throbbing sensation racked my brain. Wh…Wha? The flower?

As quick as it came, the pain disappeared. I walk on over to the flower and kneel down. The soil surrounding the big flower isn't soil at all…it's stone. I lift one of the petals and it revealed more symbols similar to the first one we saw. Somehow I wasn't surprised that I found it.

"Liina." I call her over and she kneels beside me, visibly surprised at finding Kasch markings. She started running her finger through the cracks while Tonnio and Emilia stood behind us.

"We do not fear the flames. Fear will consume those who embrace it." Liina read as she continued to run her fingers through it. Then something in my head clicked causing me to stand up and turn towards the streams of fire. I stood in front of the streams, its heat radiating towards me. The fire seemed to attempt to hypnotize those who stared at it. I took in a deep breath

"I don't fear you."I mumbled to myself before running through the flames, the fire immediately dissipated the moment I went through it. The heat that used to radiate from the fire just seemed to disappear along with it. I look behind me and see the others follow close behind.

"Wha..how?" Tonnio stammered, dumbfounded. I let out a smug smirk before nodding my head to the direction deeper into the sector.

Going through the cave, we were then ambushed by 3 feet tall, round, gray birds, 3 of them to be exact. These are «Lapuchas», native birds found in «Moatoob». Once again, passive creatures that run away at the sight of any person…but why are these birds here? Not feeling comfortable my right hand grips the black handle of my «Rapier» model saber placed on my back and I bend my knees slightly, preparing myself to fight. Tonnio seemed to notice my action and allows photons to cover his hands before revealing some Claw-type weapon.

"Well they're cute…"Tonnio commented before letting out a devilish smile followed by my own.

"Yeah…let's kill em." I continued before springing my legs and skillfully drawing my saber. The green photons started forming the blade and soon, a solid blade made out of light came into existence. The birds then started digging into the ground causing both me and Tonnio to stop.

"What? Where are they?" I look around, dumbfounded at the revelation that they can burrow. Feeling the ground shift beside me, I was too late to move when I felt a small wing hit me on the head making me stumble to the side. I let out a battle cry as I swung my saber towards the attacker. The blunt side of the blade connects with the gray bird, launching it away. Flat on the ground, I felt the ground move again. I immediately tumble away while my left hand reached for my handgun and as soon as the «Lapucha» jumped out of the ground I aimed my handgun and was about to fire before another projectile hit it.

Looking to the side I see Liina with her dual handguns out, I give out a nod in approval before holstering my handgun and picking up my saber, which I had let go when I rolled.

"Graaah!" I heard Tonnio cry out. I turn my head just in time to see him swipe at the last «Lapucha» with his claw. Sending it off the land mass we were on. These birds are easy enough, annoying but easy. I look over to the others and see them walking towards me. I deactivate my saber and sheathe it before giving out a large breath. I look over to the metal blast door placed on a tree and signal Emilia to hack it.

Giving a nod, Emilia started to do her magic while I and the couple waited.

"So, Mikey…I heard that you had a major injury around 6 months ago, you feeling any better?" Liina asked me worriedly. They must be talking about that De Ragan expedition when I broke my right shoulder but because of Mika, it's completely healed now.

"They just exaggerated that, I am fine." I lied coolly. No need for them to know, after all its water under the bridge now. Don't want them to worry. Looking behind I still see Emilia working on the terminal…she has a holographic screen in front of her face and a holographic board had appeared on top of the terminal which her fingers were dancing over. She might not be the best at fighting but she's the smartest girl I've seen, she even beats Maya I think…

Ever since I met her, the oddities in my life increased and the Ancient mess that I got myself into is thanks to her…but somehow I am not angry. Sure I feel irritated but I am not angry at her..it…it's like…it's like I already accepted this…no…it's like I **expected** this to happen but I wasn't aware of that expectation.

"Mikey…you're staring." Tonnio's voice broke me out of my stupor and I immediately realized that I was staring at the blonde girl working on the terminal. I turn my head to Tonnio who for some reason had a smirk on his face.

"I thought it was odd that you decided to join a company, now I know why." Tonnio smirked while I just tilted my head in confusion. How could he deduce that when I was jus...Oh! My cheeks then started heating up as I figured out what he deduced. I am pretty sure my cheeks are red right now.

"Oh no no no no, it's not what you think!" I denied frantically, with my hands waving in front. My frantic attempt at denying just proved to widen his smirk. Luckily before he could talk, a voice beat him to it.

"Done!" Emilia shouted as the door opened.

Continuing deeper into the forest, we encountered more «Veggas» and «Lapuchas» but we dispatched them quickly. It wasn't until we encountered another break in the road that we started to have a bit of difficulty. One path was free of any obstacles while the other was blocked with 3 pillars of black fire but we don't have time to choose yet seeing as how we are fighting 7 humanoid, grey humanoid creatures. Their arms split at the end, making a two clawed hand. They look like orcs in fantasy stories.

I unsheathe my saber and grab the machine gun strapped to my left leg. I can see Tonnio take out his favorite weapon, his claws while Liina took out her dual handguns and Emilia got her saber and handgun out. I activate my saber, allowing the green photon blade to come to life. I raise my machine gun and pull the trigger, mayhem ensured as a barrage of green photons came into view.

Liina followed suite with her dual handguns and Emilia followed as well. The torrent of photons caused the creatures to scatter, 2 of them were brave enough to charge through attack. The monsters weaved through the barrage skillfully but some still hit the two. When they started getting close, I lowered my machine gun and allowed Tonnio to pass who lashed out on one of them. I raised my saber and swung towards the other who in turn dodged to the side. Warning bells started ringing in my head, causing me to duck as I felt a gust of wind touch the back of my head.

Without any second thought I thrust my saber up in an attempt to stab the beast's head but all I hit was air as the creature jumped back. Tsk, these «Vandas» are pretty good. I raise my machine gun and pull the trigger. The machine gun's 5 rounds per second firing rate killed the «Vanda» in a matter of seconds. I look to the other creatures who had started dashing towards us, Emilia let out a bunch of clumsy swings in an attempt to ward off the opponent while Liina had unequipped one of her handguns in favor for a dagger. Liina was skillfully using her small size to get around 2 «Vandas» while releasing a flurry of quick slashes. Tonnio was just lashing out with his claws, he already took out one and was jumping to the other. The last one was facing me, with its arms covering its mouth. Before I can ponder over what it was doing, a stream of fire suddenly burst from its mouth.

Surprised from the attack I immediately raise my hands in an attempt to block it. Searing pain engulfed my front as I instinctively jumped away from the pain, I let my sore hands fall to my side and notice that they were releasing smoke and the «Shield-weave» was starting to ripple. Pain seared through my arms as I lifted my machine gun and fired clumsily. My hand shook all over as I tried to steady my hand from the recoil. Lucky shots struck the monster making it stagger but not enough to stop it from charging towards me. I then felt a burst of strength as the «Vanda» got close, allowing me to raise my saber and intercept the attack with the blunt side.

Not wanting to waste anymore energy, I shoved my machine gun to the monster's stomach and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on to my hand as photons shot itself into the creature's stomach. I let the body fall with a thud as I tried to catch my breath. I look over to the others and see that they have defeated their respective enemies. Emilia had switched to a white staff with 6 metal feathers attached to the tip slanted to a point. She knows «Technics»? I look over to the limp enemy and almost cringe as I see the corpse…burnt to a fine crisp.

"It takes a lot of power to do that…" I muse to myself. I then see Emilia walking towards me with her white staff in hand before she points the tip at my hands.

"Resta…" I hear her cast lowly before a white light engulfed both of us. I feel the pain of my body subside to a very shocking degree. Her Resta «Technic» is amazing! I can't feel any pain at all!

"Amazing! I can't feel any form of pain at all!" I gush out cheerfully as I swing my saber around before I sheathed it. "Thanks Emilia!" I smiled. Why are you turning red all of a sudden!? It was just a small praise…

Looking around, another purple flower stood between the two paths. Liina then walked over to the flower and found more Kasch markings.

"We fear the dark flame, the dark flame gives salvation to the weak. Avoid the dark flame." Liina translated.

"Then we avoid it, plain and simple." I say nonchalantly as we started to walk to the unobstructed path on the right. Continuing into the forest, we encountered more creatures but nothing we couldn't handle.

"More markings over here, Liina do your stuff." Tonnio sounded. I look over to him and see that he was standing beside a tree that had the markings. Walking over, Liina started to work on it.

"Hm… Looks like we're closer than I thought." Emilia pondered loudly…wait Emilia? All 3 of us look over to her with a very questioning look.

"What?" Liina asked.

"It's different from the ones we've seen so far. Look how detailed it is. Maybe this is the final marking."Emilia pondered more before continuing "You know…I think it is! Whew. We're almost there." She continued cheerfully.

"Wait…You can read that?" Liina asked in disbelief. Emilia!? I know you're smart but yo-

"Well yeah, I was watching over your shoulder while you read the others." She shrugged…you learned how to read a different language within a day…by looking over someone's shoulder?

"So was I, but I can't read them yet. Don't you think that's a bit too fast?" Tonnio asked in doubt.

"Stop pulling my leg! Anyone can read those… can't they?" Emilia ended with doubt before she turned to me. "You can read those too right?" I can either lie or be honest… I haven't got a clue on how to read this.

"Not a single word." I shrugged in denial. I might be smart but I am not that smart Emilia…and how come you're unaware of your own intelligence? I remember the same thing at the relic site.

"But you could if you tried! You just weren't watching hard enough." Emilia argued before turning to the markings. After a few moments she then ran past us. "Come on! It's this way!" Emilia shouted over before warning bells suddenly started ringing again.

"Emilia, stop!"

***Pang***

An orange projectile shot from a distance hits the dirt right in front of Emilia's feet.

"Stay where you are!" A voice sounded

"What are you doing? Get out of the way!" Tonnio shouted as he pushed Emilia to the side before an orange blast of photon shot just where Emilia's head was a few moments ago, looking over to the origin of the attack. We saw a boy wearing a white and orange, tribal costume. He had spiked up hair along with a yellow and white bandana similar to Liina's. He was holding an orange photon bow. A Kasch?

"Tonnio over there!" Liina pointed out the boy's location. Tonnio turned his head and as soon as he saw him, went into a full blown sprint. His right hand flashed white before revealing a yellow bi-claw and showed the strength of his legs as he jumped above the unexpecting enemy.

"You're all mine!" Tonnio shouted as he prepared to strike. The boy was clearly shocked but countered by raising his hand and releasing some sort of red seal, an action that caused me to fear for my friend's life. A mirage blast!

"Tonnio get out of there!" I shout to him just before a seal broke to reveal a red horned figure. The figure held back its massive right fist in preparation for an attack. The fist started glowing a bright red a moment before it released a punch, launching a fireball 10 times bigger than a Foie. I couldn't make out what Tonnio said as Liina jumped.

"Look out!" Liina shouted as she pushed her husband out of the fireball's path...which is straight to me. Somehow…for some strange reason…I wasn't scared. As the fireball continued towards me time seemed to slow down…I can see Tonnio and Liina look at me in horror. I turn my head towards Emilia and see her stare at me with the same feeling the couple held.

I guess this is what they call life flashing before your eyes but in reality, things just seem to slow down. I stared at the fireball barreling towards me…I didn't close my eyes, I just stared like what I did to the fire blocking our path. Then a voice…a single voice broke me out of my stupor…a voice that gave me vigor.

"Mikey!"

I saw blue.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Dun dun DUNNNNNN. Oh my god, now I can write the fight with Yut! Happy days Happy days!**

**Ugh... I feel like I rushed this universe, then again I don't want a lot of meaningless fights happening but I don't want to completely exclude them either. I MIGHT completely skip Universe 2 act 2...I probably will because I feel somewhat lazy on having them fight again.**

**Everyone, Pnoykid signing out. PEACE.**


	11. Final noteI hope

**I am sorry for the rewrite yet again and I don't think I am giving justice to all of you if I don't state the reasons I am going to rewrite so I am going to explain each one.**

**1: Mikey's personality: This has troubled me for quite some time, his almost perfect personality has been nagging at my brain and I felt like I should make him more flawed. I wasn't able to portray him as I wanted since I used to focus on his positive side instead of the other.**

**2: Plot think as you go syndrome: The name I came up for my problem. The Guardian Prodigy story was actually just a test to see how I could execute the plot that I come up with on the way. If you noticed that my twists in the story barely correlated to the past chapters.**

**3: OC-centric: I noticed that my story was OC-centric and I didn't give any other characters time in the lime light. I am pretty sure that this is because I wanted to focus on Mikey and the mystery around him.**

**4: Relationships: Mikey's relationship with the others seem a bit bland in my opinion. The most I gave was his fondness towards his friends which were mostly female, which is a bad habit from watching too much harem anime so I might not be able to avoid it in the rewrite.**

**5: Unsatisfaction: From the reviews I got, you guys seemed satisfied with the way I wrote the story…I am sorry but I am not. I rushed most of the chapters in an attempt to get as much chapters done within the vacation because school WILL drag my writing time down to almost non-existant.**

**These are the main reasons why I wanted to rewrite, you guys might not agree with my reasons wholeheartedly and I can understand if you guys won't support this. I didn't start this so I can become famous, I did this for my own accomplishment because I wanted to finish something that I loved. I love writing since it's the only thing that I can do that allows my thoughts to be in the real.**

**So if I do this project, then I'll do it right.**


End file.
